


Beneath the Waves

by uswnt_nwsoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_nwsoccer/pseuds/uswnt_nwsoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tobin is a surfer. Ali's bestfriend. Ashlyn and Alex filmmaker and photographer. Introducr Kelley who knows both pairs.  Surfer competition. </p><p> </p><p>Please read the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically not going to finish this ever so if anyone wants to continue the story or help me develop it. Message me here or on tumblr @apple-hagen

Southern girl, living it up in Cali. She never really fit it in her home town. That’s why first chance she got, she left home. She knew she was destined to something bigger, something better. Not that she thought she was better than the rest of the town; just that her chances of really expanding her wings there were limited. She had met some really great people and had gotten the chance to experience amazing things.

Speaking of great people. She looked around the house, making sure everything was in place and ready. Her bestfriends were coming home and she couldn’t be more excited. The next few weeks would be amazing. She grabbed her keys and started the drive to the airport. It was still early but she prefered that than being late. The flight from Germany was exhaustive and she hated waiting in airports , so she thought the sooner she got her friends from there the better. 

Finally, after all the traffic she got to the airport just in time to meet her friends. She was right, they looked exhausted. As soon as they spot her their sleepy faces turned into bright smiles and they rushed towards the gate meeting their freckled friend in a tight group hug. It had been three months since she last saw them during the holidays. Even though they constantly talked it felt like a life time waiting to be reunited. 

“I have miss you so much Kel”  
“Yeah no kidding Kel, Alex looked like an overexcited child on Christmas morning the whole flight here”  
They all laughed starting their walk to Kelley’s car.  
“I’ve missed ya’ll too, Cali is not half as fun without any of my friends”  
“But we’re here now AND, we’re gonna have lots of fun together. Right Ash?” Alex said  
“Definitely” responded the blonde climbing on the back seat of the car.  
“I see you still have love for backseats Ash” said Kelley remembering one of their nights at the Bahamas. Her first encounter with the blonde involved a backseat, a hot islander and foggy windows.  
“Shut up Kel, you ruined my night”  
“No, I made it better. I mean c’mon; you got to know me” replied Kelley winking. They kept laughing and catching up the rest of the ride back to Kel’s place the sun setting along the coast.

When they pulled to the drive way they noticed a car parked there. They got out and were met with music blaring out. Alex squealed and ran to the house clapping her hands, huge grin on her face.  
“Wait Alex!” Kelley yelled after her friend “I don’t know who’s there”  
“What do you mean you don’t know Kel” Asked Ashlyn walking behind Alex  
“I don’t Ash, I wasn’t expecting anyone except-“  
Kelley stopped, she was expecting someone, just not today. She started laughing and ran to the house leaving Ashlyn confused.  
“Alex is not a-“  
“surprise party” finished the taller woman, disappointment written all over her face.  
“Something wrong Alex?”  
“She thought you planned a surprise party for her birthday.” Responded Ashlyn walking in to what she thought was an empty house.  
“Shit, your birthday is tomorrow!”  
“Yes, it is.” Say Alex sitting on the couch. “don’t tell me you forgot too”  
“no- I- of course not Alex, I just didn’t think you were expecting a surprise party” Kelley said scratching the back of her neck.  
“I told you Alex you shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up” said Ashlyn walking towards the hallway.

“I know I shouldn't have, but Ash wouldn’t tell me what the surprise was, so I thought this was it. It made sense you know. Coming so close to my birthday and staying with you” "to be honest, I don't know what the surprise is either, it was just funny making you believe I did." Said Ash continuing her walk deeper in to the hallway.  
“I know what you mean Alex and I’m sorry for that, but the surprise I have is way better than a party.” Kelley said exited, while lowering the music volume  
“you don’t have to apo-“  
Just as she said that they heard a scream coming from down the hallway. Alex and Kelley looked at each other and Kelley ran towards the commotion.  
“Holy shit!” Ashlyn yelled  
“Get the fuck out!” another women screamed from inside the bathroom.  
Kelley watched as the blonde was pushed in the hallway, hands protecting her body from objects being thrown her way.  
“I’m so sorry! It wasn’t my- I didn’t know anyone was here!”  
“Who the hell are you! What are you doing in my friend’s house?”  
“I could ask you the same” replied Ash, only to get more things thrown at her.  
“Okay okay I surrender!” Said a defeated Ashlyn.  
Kelley couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of her.  
Alex started to make her way towards the hall.  
“What the hell is going on?” Alex said walking in and another voice echoed her at the same time. A door flung open and Alex was crashed to the ground.

Ash and Kelley turned around at the thumping sound. A head peeked from the door in front of Ashlyn. They all started laughing at the two bodies on the floor, trying to detangle from each other.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know-“  
“my fault I should have-“ Alex and the woman on top of her said at the same time.  
“Here let me”  
“I’ll help you”  
they kept trying to help the other up with no success. Finally Kel and Ash stopped laughing and helped them up.  
“you alright?” asked the tanned woman  
“yeah thanks, you?”  
“I’m fine, I landed on something soft”  
“That was me” Alex said rubbing at her sides.  
“Right, thanks” They awkwardly stood there in front of each other, with flushed cheeks.“so what happened Kel, what was all that about?”  
“Yeah Ash what happened?” Asked Alex with a quirked eyebrow  
“She walked in on me when I was getting out of the shower”  
Another woman said walking out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know there was somebody there” replied a red-looking blond.  
“don’t worry, I should have locked the door, I didn’t know Kel was having visitors!”  
Ali glared at Kelley.  
“Hey don’t give me that look, in any case it’s your fault, I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow”  
“We didn’t make as many stops as we planed” Replied Tobin who looked like she had just woken up.  
“I can see that, you look like shit” said Kelley laughing and ruffling her hair.  
“Ahem” cleared her throat Alex, looking expectantly at Kel.  
“oh right!, so uhm it wasn’t supposed to happen like this but. SURPRISE!” Kelley said holding her arms in the air.  
“What?” the four other woman exclaimed. Kelley rolled her eyes at them.  
“Let’s sit down, c’mon” she motioned the others to follow her.

“After you” Ash extended her hand motioning for Ali to go ahead, she stood there watching the backside of the brunette wrapped in a towel. She shook her head and walked behind her.  
“ I saw that” whispered Alex in her ear as they took a seat on the couch.  
“So there’s a couple reasons why all of you are here right now. One is that of course I missed you all, and wanted to spent time with each and everyone of you. And the other I have arrange for us to work together as a team” she looked at each of them waiting for their reaction.  
“wait, what do you mean as a team?” asked Tobin “are they surfers too?”  
“are they film makers too?” Alex asked at the same time.  
“no, no, that’s the thing; you guys” she motioned to Tobin and Ali “need people to record your performances. And you” she motioned to Ashlyn and Alex “need people to record about”  
The women looked at each other and then at the other two.  
“But we don’t even know each other” said Ali, reflecting the other’s thoughts.  
“so? You’ll get along really well, plus Ash already saw you naked there’s nothing more to know.” Kelley laughed at her joke and Ash threw a couch pillow at her.  
“No but seriously” she stood up in the middle. “Tobin, Ali. This is Ashlyn and Alex. Ash is a filmmaker, and Alex a photographer. Guys this is Tobin and Ali, Tobin is a pro-surfer and Ali…is Ali”  
“I’m a physical trainer thank you very much”  
“right. Now that’s that settled. Let’s go out for dinner I’m starving, we can discuss the plans I have over dinner” Kelley walked out of the living room leaving the four women alone for a little while.

“Al that towel really enhances your eyes but you should probably wear real clothes” Tobin joked.  
“Gosh I almost forgot. You might wanna do something about that hair Tobin, you wouldn’t want to scare the all the girls away” the brunette threw over her shoulder making her way to the room to change. Tobin followed her and she could feel eyes on her back.  
Ash and Alex watched the interaction, until the two women disappeared in the hall.  
“I bet you wouldn’t have minded if she stayed on that towel all night long” Alex commented laughing at a nearly hypnotized Ashlyn.  
“Shut up, you couldn’t take your eyes off that surfer either”  
“I was merely admiring her profile. She would make a great subject. This team thing may actually be good for us”  
“Maybe, I still don’t get why Kelley didn’t tell us about it until now”  
“because I wanted you to know each other before I brought it up”  
They turned around and looked at Kelley  
“Look I just think its a great opportunity for all of you, just give a try, none of you have nothing to lose” Kelley said while she put her jacket on  
Just then the other two women walked in looking proper, Ashlyn was now completely hypnotized by Ali. She noticed and blushed slightly, but quickly grabbed hold of Tobin’s arm. The tanned woman smiled and continued walking out the door.  
“Dude you’re gonna scare her away” said Tobin behind her smile  
“What are you talking about?” Ali feigned obliviousness.  
“Come on Al, I know you wouldn’t mind if she saw you naked again”  
“Shut up Toby” Ali pinched Tobin’s arm and walked outside with her.  
“Ouch, looks like that one is out of the market” said Alex in a low voice with a bitter laugh.  
“Why do I have the impression that you’re not talking about Ali?” Answered Ashlyn looking at the pair in front of them.  
“But I was”  
“I know you to well, you don’t just like her profile, but her whole being”  
“C’mon we just met her”  
“Ever heard of love at first sight?….ouch!”  
They climbed Kelley’s car after Tobin who held the door for Ali and Kelley.  
Dinner went as smooth as it could when you hang out with people that you don’t know. But Kelley was right; they could work, and if they didn’t…well its not like they were staying in SF forever. Also combining their professions in a team didn’t seem like a bad idea either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were swept off their feet by a surprising wave stronger than the ones In the ocean. Deep inside this unknown sea. Their view more beautiful than any caught in a photograph. Here beneath the waves is where they feel more safe.AU where Tobin is a pro surfer, Ali is her best friend. Alex a photographer, Ashlyn a filmmaker. Kelley the link holding them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Developmental chapter.  
> So uhm send me suggestions on how do you want me introduce Hope.

When they make it back from dinner; they go their separate ways. Kelley’s house has only three rooms so the obviously have to share while they’re here. None of them minds though, they have always shared rooms before and none of the four would kick Kelley out of her own room.  
Tobin is laying on her back with her head resting on the headboard, Ali ‘s head resting on her stomach with Tobin’s hand massaging her scalp. This is a normal position for the both of them having been friends for years.  They have that sort of connection that they can read each other so well, that all it takes is a long, deep sigh from Tobin for Ali to know something’s wrong.

“what’s going through your head” Ali asks staring at the blank television in front of her.  
“nothing and a lot” is Tobin’s reply after another sigh, she is staring blankly to the ceiling.  
Ali shifts so that she is half straddling Tobin and rest her chin on her stomach looking up to her without saying a word until Tobin looks at her.  
“It’s about the competition isn’t it?” Ali states.  
“ is just that..shit… all this world class surfers are going to be there…I don’t think I’m ready for it”  
“you are” Ali assures her “you have been for a long time now. You’ll go to Worlds and I’ll be there every step of the way” she finishes putting her lips on Tobin’s abs; a gesture of reassurance. She would kiss her forehead but she Is too tired to move.

They’re in this position when after a knock, Alex peeks her head into the room. She stops thinking she interrupted something; but it’s too late now.  
“Yes?” Tobin ask, her hand still entangled in Ali’s hair.  
“Oh, just…” Alex fishes for words “uhmm bathroom is clear… if you guys need it” she says closing the door behind her before either of them could reply.  
“okay…. Uhmm I think I’ll go get ready for bed now, I am kinda tired” Tobin says getting out of bed ruffling Ali’s hair.  
“yeah okay”  
“and Ali” Tobin says before she is out the door “Thanks, for everything”  
“don’t mention it Toby”  
“ugh, you fucking ruined the moment”  
Ali laughs even after the door closes, but she doesn’t really know how to deal with serious situations unless she needs to.  
\-------------------------------  
Alex walks back into the room she has to share with Ashlyn lost in her thoughts. Ash’s never one to catch those moments, because looking beyond the surface is not really her forte.  But she has known Alex enough to notice that she is being too quiet. So she smoothly approaches the brunette.  
“Are you thinking about the surfer still?” That’s as smooth as Ash can get.  
“what?.. no, why would I be thinking about her?”  
“because you didn’t take your eyes off her all through dinner”  
“well.. I was actually paying attention to her story, I mean we do have to work on something for her promo video. And since you were too distracted watching that other girl eating her dessert, I thought one of us had to pay attention. Her name is Tobin btw” Alex retaliates glancing towards Ash, who is flipping through the channels, and waiting for a reaction from her. She gets it. Ash lips twitches upwards ever so slightly for half a second, but Alex catches it.  
“you like her, don’t you?” Alex half states, changing her clothes for more comfortable ones.  
Ash stops on a random channel and that’s all the answer Alex needs, because Ash is picky with tv and never settles for just anything.  
“careful Ash, I’m pretty positive “the surfer”…” Alex starts, hand quoting and mocking Ash, who rolls her eyes. “Ali and Tobin are together” She finishes eyes downcast for a second as the image of Ali and Tobin crosses her mind. She doesn’t get it though. They have known them for at most six hours, and yet something settles on the pit of her stomach at that thought.  
“and that bothers you because….” of course Ash would see right through her. But she won’t admit it.  
“it doesn’t. I uhm, I’m just looking out for you and me. We’re here to work and that is all. Maybe these women are our ticket to making it big” Alex says, more to herself than to Ash.  
“you think I’ll fuck it up?” Ash ask just because she can, and because she knows there’s something else there.  
“no, of course not Ash, is just that we’ll be spending some time with them and I want to keep this professional. I think we owe it to Kel to take this seriously” Alex says climbing onto the bed.  
“right” Ash responds nodding and heading to the door. “but you gotta admit, Ali’s got a great ass” and closes the door before a pillow hits her.  
\---------------------------------  
Kelley is on her room thinking about the upcoming events. Tomorrow is Alex’s birthday and she feels like a jerk for making her think she had a party waiting for her. She had completely forgot about it because she was too excited about her friends coming home after a long absence. They all had friends in common, so she thinks a party is not a bad idea. Alex’s birthday and a welcome home party seem like a pretty good idea to her. She pulls out her phone and sends several groups messages to several of her contacts. Cali people are always up to party.  She falls asleep with a smile on her face. Tomorrow is going to be amazing.  
\--------------------------------  
Ali wakes up to noise coming from the living room. Fuck these damn thin walls. She checks the clock; 6:30 in the morning. Who the fuck wakes up at that ungodly hour. Oh right, her and Tobin.  
“Tobin” she speaks into Tobin’s ear, nudging her “time to wake up”  
she waits a little while she stretches on the bed. When the tanned woman doesn’t move she tries again.  
“honey, we got training” she says leaning over Tobin’s unmoving body. She sighs after a couple minutes of nothing. Right; Tobin is a heavy sleeper. She tries a more working method.  
“what the fuck is wrong with you?” half yells Tobin from the ground, rubbing her ribs.  
“I’ve been trying to wake you for a long time now” Ali says trying not to laugh at her friend  
“could you try a less painful way of waking me up next time?” Tobin replies sitting up. “why did you wake me anyways?”  
“we’ve got to go train?”  
“are you serious?” Tobin groans plumping down on the bed again.  
“I told you I’d be with you every  step of the way. That included dragging your ass out of bed to train" Ali says poking Tobin's side with her feet.  
"Okay, okay I'm up" is Tobin's reply with a smile, but no attempt to move.  
"Come on champ, go get ready" ali kicks Tobin off the bed again.  
"Seriously Al, you gotta stop that"

20 minutes later they're out the door, after saying good morning to Kelley, who's moving stuff around, and mumbling something about some people coming over. They head to the beach and before Tobin can make it to the water Ali grabs her arm and pull her the other way.  
"Not right now Toby" she says looking at her, and Tobin looks at her like a little kid that had been denied a cookie. "If you want to win this you gotta get the big waves. That means be the first to mount them. You need to paddle harder and faster" Ali instructs her "you need strong arms" she pats her biceps, and takes the board from Tobin "so drop and give me all you have. Today is conditioning. If you're lucky you might get to go in the water"  
\--------------------------------  
When Alex wanders into the living room, Kelley is sprawled on the middle of the floors sweating. All the furniture moved around.  
"What happened? " Alex asks trying to get her brain to work properly.  
"Happy Birthday baby girl" Kelley yells getting up and jumping and wrapping her legs around Alex, who tumbles backwards catching her balance miraculously.  
"Thank you Kelley, you always manage to be the first one to say it"  
"I know, I'm awesome" she says grabbing the pictures from the center table and putting them in a box.  
"So what's going on? Why the mess?"  
"Oh, we're having people over to welcome you guys" Kelley says placing more breakable stuff in the box.  
"Really? We're having a party?"  
"Not a party, just a get together" Kelley replies going back to her room. "Morning Ash"  
"Dude what the fuck happened here?" Ash asks rubbing the sleep off her eyes.  
"Come on, I'll explain it over coffe"  
"Good idea, by the way happy birthday Alex"  
"Thanks! But Kelley beat you"Alex points out  
"Damn it, that...I told you to wake me up when you woke up"  
"I tried, for a moment I thought you might have died" Alex replies laughing, Ash had been trying to be the first to say happy birthday to Alex but the freckley girl always managed to beat her to it. 

Halfway through breakfast, Alex has look enough times to the room's hallway that Ash notices it, and doesn't hesitate to point it out.  
"Maybe they had a late night" Ashlyn deadpans.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex glances towards Kelley who is still making pancakes, and throws a look to Ash.  
"So Kelley, are your friends joining us for breakfast? " Ash asks  
"They went to the beach to train I think, at least that's what they told me before they left" Kelley replies turning around with pan in hand attempting to flip the pankcake without the spatula. She fails. Alex picks the halfcooked pancakes and throws it at Kelley.  
"Hey just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" Kelley says sitting down.  
"You can't. Not today or any other day of the year."  
They're in this light banter when Ali and Tobin walk through the door loudly laughing.  
"I smell pancakes" Tobin says sitting down grabbing a pancake and picking at it before Ali can take it away. Kelley's table is for four people so Ali sits on Tobin's lap. And she does take the pancake away. When Tobin tries getting back what's left of it Ali puts it almost all it her mouth shaking her head. Tobin throws a bite at the piece peeking out of Ali's mouth but Ali managed to move back enough for her to avoid Tobin's mouth.  
Ashlyn looks over at Alex who looks like she might throw up at the scene and smirks.  
"So uhm" Ashlyn clears her throat "I think we should go with you guys next time, to get and idea of what we have to work with"  
"Totally"Tobin replies looking for more pancakes "just not today. Ali killed me with training and I want to look my best for the video and photos"  
"Oh, Alex thinks you do" Ashlyn comments her mouth full.  
Tobin looks at Alex, who is trying hard not to blush and glares at Ashlyn , who hides her smirk behind her glass.  
"Uhm thanks? I just meant not tired looking"  
They fall silent for a while.  
"Okay so I'm going out for supplies for our reunion. You guys can do whatever you want in the meantime."  
"So this reunion of yours was for real?" Tobin ask following Kelley with her eyes "what's the special occasion? "  
"Is Alex's birthday" kelley smiles " and didn't you hear, my bitches are back in town, and we're ready to tear it apart." Is Kelley's last word as she grabs her keys, puts her sunglasses on, and walks out the door in an all too California fashion.  
"I don't know if I should be concerned or happy" Ali comments.  
"Probably both" Alex replies "with Kelley anything can happen" she says drinking from hee coffee. The other three women nod in agreement. And they stand up their separate ways again. Really Kelley is the only thing holding them together


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were swept off their feet by a surprising wave stronger than the ones In the ocean. Deep inside this unknown sea. Their view more beautiful than any caught in a photograph. Here beneath the waves is where they feel more safe.AU where Tobin is a pro surfer, Ali is her best friend. Alex a photographer, Ashlyn a filmmaker. Kelley the link holding them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter.  
> Feedback please.

Around 2:00, three hours after Kelley left, they all get a message from her telling them to start getting ready for their reunion. They start wandering around the house, waiting for their turns in the shower. Strangely, none of them wanted to invade Kelley’s space, even though their friend wouldn’t mind and she would definitely invade their space in a reverse situation. Besides they still have a lot of time to kill.   
Tobin is sitting in the living room, reading a SURF magazine and waiting for Ali to finish showering; when Alex walks in carrying a bag and sits on the opposite end of the couch where Tobin is.  
They acknowledge each other with a quick smile and they both turn to their own business. By the corner of her eye Tobin watches as Alex starts pulling out cameras, and different size lenses, and placing them all over the coffee table, she pulls out some Polaroid and Lomography cameras along with flashes that Tobin thought disappeared even before Alex knew they existed.   
“Damn, that’s a lot of stuff you got there” Tobin exclaims surprised  
“Yeah” Alex chuckles nervously “sorry about the mess, but I need to check if they didn’t get damaged on the flight here, and I can’t do it in my room because Ashlyn has her clothes all over the place trying to decide on an outfit”   
“No worries” Tobin says moving closer to Alex and examining the equipment “I thought those cameras were non-existing” she says gesturing to the vintage cameras.   
“They’re hard to find, but definitely existing. This one is my favorite” Alex replies picking up the Polaroid one “this is genius; instant pics” she pulls the viewfinder to her eye, turning to face Tobin and shoots.  
The flash blinds Tobin a little and before she can readjust to the light again, Alex is laughing at her picture.   
“You look great” Alex says handing her the portrait.   
“I wasn’t prepared” Tobin defends “and that flash almost blinds me for life”   
“Sure, it was the flash” Alex mocks “let’s try again” Alex moves to take a picture again but Tobin stops her grabbing the camera.   
“How about we try on you?” Tobin asks trying to figure out how to work the camera “how the hell do you-“  
“Just push this button” Alex says pointing to the only small red button on the camera.   
Tobin focuses and shoots. She waits for the picture and takes it before Alex can  
“Nice smile” Tobin laughs at the cheesy grin Alex sports on the pic.   
“Thanks I try”   
“That’s really genius, that cam is awesome, can we use it for a photo shoot?”  
“Actually, this one might be better for one, if you want some vintage pics, it might take longer to develop but I like the natural effect better” Alex suggests holding the Lomo cam.   
“If you say so” Tobin flashes her a smile and Alex can’t help but stare as Tobin moves back to her original spot on the couch, to continue reading. She turns to examine her equipment and picks one of the digital cameras, switching the lens.   
Tobin looks up from her magazine after the shutter sound and looks at Alex confused.   
“I uhm, I wanted to see if the lighting its set correctly for pics for the party”  
“Is it?” Tobin asks.  
“Yeah you look great”   
Tobin doesn’t have time to blush, neither does Alex, because Ali clears her throat as she walks in, just in her towel.   
“Toby, the bathroom is all yours” Ali says walking closer to them, she sits on Tobin’s lap, wrapping an arm around her neck and addresses Alex. “That’s really rad, is it all yours?”   
“Uhm yeah, uh everything I’ve been acquiring over the years” Alex responds, trying not to look over at them.   
“Well, I better go start getting ready, see you in a bit Alex” Tobin tells them, patting Ali on the back, gesturing to move so she can leave.  
She stands up, but grabs Tobin’s arm as she does the same and moves to follow.   
“Ali you really need to start wearing real clothes” Tobin pulls Ali’s towel higher from the side as they keep walking to their room; Ali just laughs pulling Tobin closer.  
Alex sighs, and tries to focus on placing back everything in the bag, but Tobin’s profile on her camera display is too distracting. The light on the room was actually perfect; it highlights Tobin’s features greatly. She looks really calm, focused, and even with her hair in a messy bun, she still manages to look breathtaking. She hovers over the delete button on the camera and waits for a signal to change her mind.  
“I forgot my magazine” Tobin comes running in again, she grabs the magazine and turns to leave, but before she does so she stops, turning back again. “And Alex?”  
Alex shift to look behind the couch where Tobin is standing.   
“Happy birthday” she says smiling broadly and leaning over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around Alex’s shoulders.  
Alex doesn’t erase the picture. 

By the time Kelley pulls into the drive way, it’s almost 6:00 and they are all ready, and impatient. They have been watching TV, and the movie playing in the background is not that interesting anymore.  
When they hear shuffling at the door, everyone turns their towards it and Kelley comes in almost tripping.  
“Uff, that wouldn’t be pretty” she’s carrying four bottles of tequila and vodka on each arm. She hurries to the nearest tables and places the bottles.  
“Are you planning on getting everyone drunk with that?” Tobin ask in disbelief, because really one shot is enough for her.  
“Of course not Tobin” Kelley scoffs a little “there’s more in the car” she says walking out again “and I need y’alls help”  
They look around at each other before walking out to help Kelley with whatever she brought.  
There’s a couple kegs, a shit load of beer, more alcohol, juice for mix drinks, enough ice to fill a kids pool; which Kelley bought to cool the drinks.  
Just as Ashlyn is about to question her about all of it, cars start to pull over, honking and unloading people who enter the house as if it was theirs.  
They all greet Kelley animatedly and Kelley keeps repeating “mi casa es su casa” to everyone.  
Some greet Ali and Tobin as well, whom they have met in previous visits and welcome them back. Some others wish Alex a happy birthday. And others, they just went because, come on; there’s a party there.  
The girls corner Kelley in the kitchen,  
“When you said, “a reunion” Kelley” Tobin starts “I thought you meant 15 people max”  
Alex glances at the unfamiliar faces “Yea Kelley, I thought it would be friends only”  
“Not the whole San Francisco area” Ashlyn continues, looking at the door which keeps letting in more and more people with each passing second.  
“Actually, they came from L.A” Kelley replies motioning to some guys carrying speakers  
“You hired a DJ?” Tobin asks  
“and a bartender?” Ali says when the guy at the kitchen bar starts flipping bottles in the air.  
“No, they offered themselves, I just accepted, plus they’re doing it for free” Kelley defends “look at the bright side, you can enjoy the party, they’ll do the rest”  
“That’s not the point Kell, I think you should have given us a heads up” Alex says crossing her arms over her chest.  
“I text y’all telling you to get ready” Kelley responds.  
“Ash would you tell-” Alex turns around looking for her blonde companion “where’s Ashlyn? ” she asks.  
“I don’t think y’all needed a heads up” Kelley says nodding towards the living room where Ashlyn is already striking conversation with a group of people beer in hand. She starts to walk out of the kitchen but turns around “look, I have my best friends at home, I just want everyone to see how happy I am, enjoy the party guys, is for you”  
Just then the music starts playing and damn Kelley knows how to make exits.

Two hours into the party, Ashlyn has been introduced to so many people that she already forgot who’s who. This is great, they’re great people, but she can’t help but feel like an outsider. Everyone knows each other here. She is from the opposite coast. Then someone crosses her mind. She sends a text and waits for a reply.  
“We’ll be right over” is the reply, and she smiles to no one in particular. 

“Tobin!!”  
Alex looks behind the guy trying to buy her a drink, even though they’re free, and watches as a brunette girl jumps into Tobin’s arms and places a quick kiss on her lips wrapping her arms around her neck. Ali is right beside her and Alex wonders why she is not kicking that girl’s ass instead of talking to that other girl.  
“Hey Kosso, I didn’t know you were in town” Tobin says putting her down.  
“Of course I am, you’re not the only one that needed a vacation before the qualifiers” the brunette with a funny accent smiles.  
“So there’s others here” Tobin asks with a raised eyebrow.  
Kossovare nods, drinking from her cup. Her eyes widen and motion for Tobin to turn to the door. She does so, and Ali is focused on her again.  
“So everyone decided to come to San Francisco?” Ali asks. 

Ashlyn rushes to the door, smiling broadly.  
“You made it!” Ashlyn hugs the taller woman at the door first, and turns to hug the shorter one next.  
“You said you needed our company desperately” the slightly shorter woman jokes.  
“I was praying you guys would be in town” Ashlyn admits  
“You’re lucky, I have to be in Hawaii in three days” the taller woman says.  
“Well, who would have thought that San Francisco waters would attract a legend”  
The tree woman turn around at the voice. It’s Tobin’s.  
“They wouldn’t have if I knew what kind of litter they carry too” tall woman replies, moving to stand face to face with Tobin, or rather face to neck.  
Alex steps closer to the group, ready to help break any commotion. And Ashlyn suddenly feels like she should have asked if it was okay if she invited someone.  
Kelley walks into the living room after noticing attention being directed over there and gets cought off guard by figure standing in front of Tobin.  
They stare each other down until Tobin cracks a smile and tall woman pulls her into her. Of course they would know each other Ashlyn thinks. They’re surfers.  
“Is great to see you Hope” Tobin says hugging and smiling dearly.  
“You too Heath, I’m glad you’re here, we can go to the beach together before everything turns into competition.” Hope suggests to Tobin and the shorter woman which still standing by the door. “Syd come on, aren’t you glad to see Tobin?”  
The tattooed girl walks towards Tobin and before she can wrap her in her arms, Syd slaps her, not hard but it still a slap.  
“What was that for?” Tobin holds her hand against her cheek.  
“You know how many nights I stayed up listening to my friend cry her eyes out for you?” Syd ask pointing a finger to Tobin, eyes narrowed.  
Tobin sighs “Look, I told her from the beginning that I wasn’t looking for a relationship”  
“Well you shouldn’t have been so sweet to her” Sydney says  
“What you wanted me to be a dick to her” Tobin raises an eyebrow  
“It would have hurt less when you left without notice” syd puts her hand on her hip and with the other brushes invisible dust from Tobin’s shoulder “but you’re right, you can’t be a dick to save your life”  
“Now that that’s settled” Hope puts her hands around Tobin and Ashlyn “why wasn’t I invited to your party before?”  
“Is not our party” both women reply.  
“Well it’s kinda for us, but we didn’t plan it” Ashlyn replies  
“Who’s is it then?” Syd asks opening a beer handed to her.  
Tobin pulls Kelley, who’s just standing there completely dumbfounded by the situation.  
“Hope, Syd; meet Kelley, the most awesome friend ever” Tobin announces  
“I’m not that great” Kelley blushes, looking shyly at the tall, tanned women across from her.  
“Seriously?” Tobin asks  
“Hey guys, who’s the greatest friend/party planner ever!” Ashlyn yells to the crowd around them  
“Kelley! Kell!” All of them shout  
“Looks to me like you’re quite amazing” Hope says winking  
“Hey guys, you remember Alex right, my roommate? ”  
“Alex!” Syd greets Alex who’s as confused as Kelley.  
“Nice seeing you again Alex, I’m surprised to still tolerating this loser” Hope says.  
“Nice to see you again Hope, and I was actually forced to stay with her”Alex jokes  
“Well isn’t this a small world” Ali says resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder “let’s enjoy the party guys, we’ll have time to catch up tomorrow, because you’re staying right” she asks the two new addition to the group  
“I mean, if your friend doesn’t mind” Hope look at Kelley directly on the eyes.  
“I uh-ah-“Kelley clears her throat”no of course not, you are more than welcomed here”  
“Awesome!” Both Ashlyn and Tobin exclaim.  
They walk deeper in to the house and Tobin is once again assaulted by yet other girls.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”the first one asks  
“Because obviously you don’t matter” a second one states  
“Well do you? I don’t see her too thrill to see either of you” Kosso points out wrapping her arms around Tobin, that’s enough to make them leave.  
“Well aren’t you a little heartbreaker” Ashlyn says, amused by the situation.  
“I’m not, I don’t get with just any girl” Tobin sips from her drink  
“You should hang out more with Tobin, Ash. Maybe you’ll learn something” Kelley pokes the blonde on the ribs  
“Is not my fault I’m irresistible” Ashlyn shrugs  
“Or so persistent, that they got not other choice but go with you?” Sydney says to the amusement of the others.  
"Tobin's definitely the best" kosso says kissing the corner of her mouth.  
Ashlyn watches as Alex lowers her eyes, and takes a big gulp of her drink. Damn she really likes her. She turns to watch Ali and wonders the same as Alex. Why isn't she doing anything?

The party goes on with them catching up a little, interacting with other guests, drinking like there's no tomorrow and dancing to the blaring music, and sure Kelley's neighbours probably hate her now, but it's worth it.  
Ashlyn need a little break, so she tries going to her room, which apparently has been occupied. She needs to change the sheets before she sleep tonight. She tries the room across the hallway. She opens the door to a dark room and closes it, flicking the light on and turning around.  
"Holy shit!" Ashlyn says.  
"Seriously! Are you gonna keep doing this every day?" Ali asks  
"I didn't think you'll be in here, or that you'll be half naked! " Ashlyn defends.  
"Well it is my room, why are you doing here? Ali ask throwing a shirt over her head  
"I needed a break" she says simply, leaning against the wall "what about you?"  
"Well," ali starts, fixing her hair in the mirror " I spilled beer on my shirt that's why I came to change.  
"I see" Ashlyn drinks for whatever she is having, she doesn't even know what it is "that shirt looks good on you"  
"You'll look good on me. wait what?" Ali thinks, and shakes her head "uh- thanks" she replies walking to the door. "Are you coming or you still need a break?"  
Kelley sees them walking out of the room together, and she is not drunk enough to forget that Ali had been wearing a different shirt earlier. She'll have to find out tomorrow.  
"Worried that they'll destroy the house?" A voice ask from behind her.  
Kelley turns and suddenly she doesn't know how to speak "uh-wha-uhm I- I know all of them well enough to know they won't burn it down."  
"Really, you know every one?" Hope gestures all around her. "Who's that one in the green?"  
"That's Joe"  
"What about the one by the bar"  
"Michelle"  
"Red shit by the door"  
"Rick! my pizza guy.... wait .. who the fuck ordered pizza?" Kelley walks over to the door and Rick smiles.  
"Hey Kelley, uhm it will be $175 plus tip"  
"What! I didn't order any!" Kelley exclaims  
"Well someone did, and someone needs to pay" Rick says handing her the check  
"I'll take it" Hope slides two bills to the guy "keep the change"  
"You didn't have to" Kelley says opening a box and taking a bite out of the first slice she gets "omg this is wonderful! "  
Hope laughs. 

Around one, Kelley is more than happy by the way everything turned out. By two everyone is drunk enough to start confusing faces. And by three, neither one of them care about anything but to have fun.  
Tobin thinks is a good idea to try and show off her skills in the surf board. When she slams against the wall at the end of the staircase, sye decides to stop drinking.  
Alex has taken so many pictures that her memory is almost full. And Ashlyn has been coming out of different rooms with diferent girls everytime. Damn she is fast.  
Ali thinks she is capable enough to be a bartender, but after three broken bottles and a few complaints she settles for just drinking whatever is thrown her way.  
Hope has been trying to keep the guys AND girls away from her. And Sydney got lost after the second drink. She is probably somewhere on the middle of the living room dancing with random people.  
Kelley started ealier than everyone so she is almost passed out. Almost. That is until people start leaving after an angry neighbor came to yell that the cops are on their way to quiet them down.  
By the time the police gets there, there's only a few wanderers left and no one is under age, so they only get a warning to keep the noise down.  
At five, no one would remember anything from this night and they sure will have one hell of a hungover. Theres bottles everywhere and there's no way in hell that their cleaning right now. The sun is almost coming out when Kelley finally falls asleel with a smile on her face. This was one hell of a night. Yup her bitches definetely are back in town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were swept off their feet by a surprising wave stronger than the ones In the ocean. Deep inside this unknown sea. Their view more beautiful than any caught in a photograph. Here beneath the waves is where they feel more safe.AU where Tobin is a pro surfer, Ali is her best friend. Alex a photographer, Ashlyn a filmmaker. Kelley the link holding them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise.

Kelley wakes up to bottles shattering. Her head is pounding, the light hurts her eyes, and her back hurts. She doesn’t remember anything and she starts panicking. She sits up from where she is laying on the floor and looks around, her house is a mess. What the fuck happened here?.   
Then she sees the bottles scattered around. Right, they had a party. Oh that explains the headache; she’s hungover, she sighs in relief, at least it wasn’t a robbery as she first thought.   
She looks around the room and starts counting heads. Eleven. That she can see; she was sure she only had four people living there. The clock on the wall tells her is past two o’clock. She relunctantly gets up and walks into the kitchen, or at least what she thinks is the kitchen. There won’t be enough aspirin to cure this hangover. Maybe there’s still some alcohol around. Best way to cure a hungover is with more alcohol.   
She walks back around the living room and starts waking up the people that she is certain aren’t living with her. When she gets to the couch she stops.   
There’s an angel sleeping there. Really, she has an angel in her house, and goodness forbid that she wakes her up. She stands there until she catches movement from the corner of her eye.   
Ali has her make up smudged, and her hair is a mess, yet she looks adorable with her I-just-woke-up face and trying to stay awake even though her eyelids close by themselves. She is half laying on top of someone else. She moves closer and kicks the foot of the still unconscious person.  
Alex wakes with a jolt and causes Ali hit her head on the ground.   
“What happened?” Alex is surprisingly too concious now “oh my gosh are you okay? Where am I?, how did I end up here? What did you do to me, and why am I half naked?”  
“Dude relax, it’s me, Kelley”   
“Gosh Kelley, couldn’t you have been more cautious, I almost got a heart attact.Still why am I half naked?” Alex tries covering naked chest with a couch pillow.   
“Before you fell asleep, you said it was to hot and started to take your clothes off. Now could you stop screaming?” Ali mumbles from behind Alex where is still laying half asleep.   
“You- I- Why didn’t you stop me from do it that” Alex asks.  
“I did, that’s why you still wearing pants” Ali replies sitting up, and holds her head.”Kelley I hate you, my head is killing me”.  
“I didn’t force anyone to do anything” Kelley says handing her some water.   
“But you initiated it ” a voice sounded from behind them.   
They turn to see Ashlyn, holding a jacket for a short brunnette, and helping her into it. She smiles at her and the woman walks out.   
“Jesus Ashlyn, with how many girls did you sleep last night?” Alex ask shaking her head.  
“Just one” is the reply, and Ashlyn moves to sit with them “I only slept with her” she points to the door.  
“I’m pretty sure I saw you enter the rooms with different girls at least every half an hour” Kelley accuses.   
“You see, Alex asked with how many girls I slept with, not with how many I had sex” she puts some sunglasses on and crosses her legs “me and that girl fell asleep before anything happened, she thinks we had sex though”   
“So how many?” Ali asks curious by all the confidence Ashlyn shows “girls you had sex with I mean”   
“Last night?” Ashlyn thinks “none”   
“Dude I saw you, why are you lying” Kelley says.   
“You saw me enter the room, but nothing happened there, I just showed them the bathroom, the one out here was super crowded so I took them there” Ashlyn shrugs  
“I don’t believe you” Alex replies  
“Me neither, Ashlyn Harris, at a party and she didn’t get laid?” Kelley sips from her water.   
“I believe you” They look at Ali “I mean, just because she has a reputation doesn’t mean she sleeps around”   
“Yeah, I’m not a whore guys” Ashlyn looks at Kelley and Alex “I changed”   
“When?” Another voice asks.  
“How long have you been there” Alex asks  
“I slept here, but your noises woke me up” Hope stands up, to sit properly on the couch “don’t I get a water” she asks Kelley  
“Sure, yeah” Kelley flies to the kitchen and is back in record time, handing the bottle to Hope.   
“Thanks” she says smiling at Kelley   
“Where’s Syd?” Ali asks  
“I have no idea, she probably left with someone, no worries though she can take care of herself” Hope shugs the whole bottle.  
“And where is-” before Ali can finish Tobin appears from the hallway with a girl that doesn’t look familiar to anyone.   
They walk through the living room, to the door and Tobin kisses her before saying goodbye.   
“Walk me to my car?” The girl asks.   
Tobin, ever the gentleman walks her out.  
Ashlyn and Alex look at Ali who is just laughing and shaking her head. And they share a what-the-fuck look.

When Tobin was walking back into the house a voice startled her.  
“Someone got it in last night”   
“Dude what the fuck are you doing here?” Tobin asks with a hand on her chest  
“It was hot as hell inside and I came to get some air, I started looking at the starts and I guess I fell asleep” Sydney replied getting up from between the bushes.   
They walked back into the house, with Sydney teasing Tobin.   
“Since when are you a player Tobin?”   
“I’m not” Tobin defends  
“Who’s a player?”Ashlyn asks   
“You are” Sydney says “I thought you’ll still be in bed saying goodbye to whoever was unlucky to get with you”  
“How many times do I have to say it, I didn’t have sex with anyone” Ashlyn raises her hands exasperated  
“I don’t believe you” Syd says  
“Guys, there’s way too much going on so early, lets have breakfast first at least.” Kelley suggests  
“Kell, is like two in the afternoon, it’s lunch time” Hope laughs at Kelley  
“Whatever”Kelley smiles at the nickname “lets go to the beach, guys grab your boards”  
“Good idea” Tobin says “I’m still in training”   
“I don’t have my board, I ship them to Hawaii already, I’m actually on break” Hope says and Kelley can’t stand the slighly disappointed face  
“Don’t worry, we’ll go to the shop and we’ll get some boards, I’m cool with the guys there” Kelley says  
“Great cause I need a board too” Ashlyn says standing up  
“You surf?” Tobin asks her  
“Hell yeah. I was raised in Florida, surfing is my thing” Ashlyn high fives Tobin.

Finally after a lot of complainings from some of the girls they started to make their way to the beach, which was just a short walk away. After getting lunch on a small restaurant; Kelley guides them to a small shop. They entered and Kelley greeted the guys that were working there. She tried to get some good deals using her charm but the guys were actually a little busy to pay to much attention to her.   
A girl recognized Tobin and Hope and suddenly they found themselves surrounded by women fangirling over the hot surfers at the store. Sydney and Ali were trying to get Tobin and Hope away from the girls while Ashlyn and Alex were completely confused and amused by the situation they found themselves in. One of the girls spotted Ashlyn and asked her if she was a surfer. She definitely looks like one. So just for the heck of it, Ashlyn says yes.   
“Guys! She’s a surfer too!” She yells to a few of the girls and now she is too surrounded by screaming girls, and they’re pulling at her trying to get her attention. She could get used to this.   
Kelley is at the counter watching them and waiting for someone to attend her. Hope is across from her, politely rejecting the girls that are practically hanging onto her. She sees Kelley watching her, she rolls her eyes and winks at her. And Kelley forgets how to breathe.  
“Are you okay?” A girl from behind th e counter asks.  
“Huh- yeah I uhm” Kelley clears her throat before continuing “Hi”  
“What’s up?, what do you need today” the blondish girl asks her.  
“Well you see, my friends are visiting and some of them forgot their boards, I was just hoping to get a good deal for them maybe?” Kelley says and leans on the counter trying her puppy eyes. It always works. Almost.   
“I would love to help you, but we don’t have any offer right now”   
“Ah come on I know you can make an exception for me”   
“That’s the thing Kelley, I’m always doing exceptions with you, and what do I get? Getting stood up, so “  
“I am extremely sorry for that Kristie, I didn’t know it was for real” Kelley apologizes  
“What part of meet me here Friday at 7:00 didn’t sound real?”   
“Well when you put it like that…. come on Kristie I just wanna show my friends a good time”   
“Those are your friends?” Kristie looks to the group  
“Not the crazy sluts, the ones trying to resist their enchants” Kelley says  
Kristie sighs “how many boards do you need?”   
Kelley squeals, and gestures the girls in need of boards to come over; leaving Tobin, Ali and Alex alone with the crazy girls. Ali has given up on keeping the girls off of Tobin and just stands to the side with Alex.   
“Doesn’t it bother you?” Alex suddenly asks  
Ali looks at her puzzled “what?”   
“Those girls with Tobin”   
“Uhm no, not really” Ali says   
“But -really?, they’re flirting with her”   
“I know, it happens all the time”   
“And you let Tobin flirt back?” Alex raises an eyebrow, looking at how Tobin laughs and talks to the girls.  
“Tobin is a free soul, I don’t own her” Ali shrugs nonchalantly  
“So you’re okay with her sleeping with other people?” Alex asks confused.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Because if I was you I would be -”   
“Look” Ali says, “idk why the interrogation, but yeah it bothers me that those girls are just after her fame, and the looks. They don’t care about who Tobin really is. That’s what bothers me” Ali finishes.   
“I see” Alex says as Ali walks back to shoo girls away.

“So four” Kelley says counting each of them.   
“I tell you what, buy the five and I’ll get you a discount on the other four” Kristie says  
Kelley thinks about it. Even though she loves surfboards, she doesn’t need an extra one. And only four people want to surf, besides Tobin and Ali. And Alex, well she never wants to surf. Maybe if they convince her.   
“Let me see” Kelley huddles the girls and tells them to convince Alex to give it a try. They walk back to where she is and start trying to get her to agree.   
“So” Kristie begins “who are the additions?”   
“You don’t know Hope?” Kelley is surprised, she had her the name but she didn’t know her, Hope tried to keep her life as private as possible.   
“I do know Hope, I don’t know the other girl” she glances over to the girls and looks down  
“Oh, OH!” Kelley suddenly realizes ” well.. that would be Sydney, she is single” Kelley moves her eyebrows suggestively.   
“That’s nice” Kristie says “so uhm are they staying long?”   
“Well we’re going to Hawaii, but maybe they’ll come back here again after the competition” Kelley doesn’t miss the look on Kristie face “what time are you getting out today?”  
“I don’t know. Why?”   
“You should join us at the beach, we’ll be there until sunset” Kelley suggests as Sydney makes her way to the front  
“So Alex agreed to try to surf, we’re set” Sydney tells Kelley  
“Awesome, so Syd, I want you to meet Kristie, good friend of mine”   
“Nice to meet you, I’m so sorry that you know Kelley, that’s something I don’t wish to anyone” Sydney jokes as she extends her hand to greet Kristie  
“Uh I uh yeah she can be a pain in the ass sometimes” kristie replies shaking the hand in front of her  
“Sometimes?”   
“Well you’re right all the time”   
Sydney smiles, anyone that sides with her to annoy others is definitely on her good list.   
“Well then, now that you are done bonding over making fun of me. Can we get those boards?” Kelley looks at their still joined hands.   
“Right”, kristie lets go of the hand and walks to the back.  
“Cute right? ” Kelley throws  
“A lot” Sydney replies without thinking and Kelley chuckles “what?”   
Kelley raises her hands   
“Oh come on I’m not blind either” Sydney defends  
“I didn’t say anything” Kelley says as kristie comes back with the boards and hands them to Kelley in a cart. They pay and say their goodbyes  
“So I’ll see you around?” Sydney tells kristie walking backwards  
“Yeah definitely” Kristie says

Tobin leaves a trail of girls trying to get her number or something more, and Alex can’t help but roll her eyes at them and at Ali for not doing anything.   
“A little jealous are we?”Ashlyn whispers on Alex’s ear  
“I have nothing to be jealous about” Alex hisses  
“You sure? Because I’m pretty sure that if those girls didn’t followed us was because of the cold glare you gave them before walking out of the store”   
“Ashlyn shut up, there’s nothing there. Why don’t you tell me the thruth instead, did you sleep with all those girls?”   
“Seriously Alex? I’m a little offended that you don’t believe me”   
“Ashlyn I’ve known you for a long time, and even if I’m happy that you didn’t for once get with a girl I’m just a little curious as to why the change” Alex says.  
“Maybe I just wanna change”Ashlyn says glancing to where Ali is walking with Tobin and jumps on her back.

They spend a good part of the afternoon just chilling in the water, riding the waves, and trying but mostly failing to teach Alex how to surf. Finally she settles for staying just afloat on the board and taking pictures of the girls. Tobin comes behind her paddling when she is trying to get a good shot of Sydney.   
“Sitting here won’t help you learn the sport”   
Alex turns and smiles at her”That’s your thing, I’m good with my camera”   
“Give it another try, I promise you, you’ll get it soon, I’ll help you” Tobin paddles infront of her. Alex can’t help but notice how toned her arms are and how easy she moves in the water.   
“No really I’m okay right here, you should go with Ali, I don’t think she would like you not spending time with her”   
“Ali? She doesn’t mind, we spent plenty of time together” Tobin looks over to where Ali is attempting to follow a wave and crashes with Ashlyn, sending both into the water. Alex freaks and Tobin just laughs. “Relax Alex, it happens all the time they’re okay”   
“Easy for you to say, you’re used to this”   
Tobin laughs “Lets go back to the shore” she leans forward paddling to the beach with an amazing ease and speed.   
The other girls are there waiting for Alex when she finally made it there.  
“Guys this was a bad idea, my head still hurts!” Sydney complaints laying on the sand “lets go back to the house”  
“Hey kristie!” Kelley yells “so glad you could make it” she hugs Kristie  
“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if y’all would still be here the sun it’s almost down”  
“Oh no we’re definetely staying a little longer” Sydney sits up with new found energy  
“Actually, I’m hungry I was thinking we should go to eat, you’re more than welcome to come, right Sydney” Ashlyn says elbowing Syd.   
“Definitely, come on guys, I’m starving too”   
Kelley and the rest watch holding back a laugh at the interest Sydney got in this girl.

They went to a small bar and grill to eat and Kelley couldn’t stop marveling at the stories Hope was telling, and Kristie wouldn’t stop laughing with Sydney who wouldn’t stop teasing the girls.   
Ashlyn and Ali had been attached at the hip the moment they got into the water and Ashlyn had tried to teach her how to surf, completely ignorant to the fact that Ali, living with Tobin was almost an expert. It was worth the look on her face when Ali rode a wave perfectly. And now Ashlyn was trying to impress her with all the ideas she had for the video for Tobin. It worked. Ali was impressed.   
But who was even more impressed was Alex, by how okay Tobin was with Ali talking to Ashlyn, and it was pretty obvious that Ashlyn was flirting with her.   
“Can I ask you something? ” Alex turned to Tobin asking in a low voice  
“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Tobin leaned in a bit closer so she could hear Alex better over the noise at their table.   
“Um, uh how long how you been with Ali?” Alex inquired  
“Ali? Since I left home, so a long long time, we’ve been inseparable, she was the first to believe in me and I’m eternally grateful to have her” was Tobin’s response, describing how she saw her friendship with Ali  
“oh, so your bond with her is strong then?”   
“A lot” Tobin looked at Ali and then back at Alex “she is amazing”   
Alex felt her stomach knot in jealousy, she would want to hear Tobin express the same way about her; but judging by how she talked about Ali she couldn’t help but feel disappointed knowing there wouldn’t be a chance for that.   
“Hey Ashlyn, ever heard of personal space?” Kelley yelled from across the table.  
Ashlyn was just a few centimeters from Ali’s face; and Ali wasn’t doing anything to move.   
“yeah Ash, come on respect other people’s property” Alex said with a slight tone of annoyance.  
“who’s property is she?” Kelley asked confused.   
“Tobin’s” Alex replied like it was obvious. Tobin threw her head back in laughter and Ali raised her eyebrows in utterly confusion.  
“we’re not together” Tobin chuckled “I mean we live together, but we’re not dating”  
“But you said- didn’t you?” Alex stammered  
“oh, now I get why the questions.” Ali said thinking “no worries Alex, as I say Tobin is free as an American" Ali winked at Alex while she blushed.   
The other girls were confused but decided to not push it, except Tobin.  
"What questions?" She asked with a smile that was making Alex struggle to gather her thoughts.  
"Uh, nothing just that- never mind"  
"Come on Alex tell me"   
"Just that I, if I was Ali, I would have slap more than one girl, back at the store" Alex said blushing even more  
Tobin smirked "really? I would love to see that"   
Well Alex would love to do it, but she doesn't have a reason to. Yet.   
She noticed that suddenly the air between all of them changed. They were all adventures so the change was more than welcomed. 

That night Alex went to sleep with a different mindset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were swept off their feet by a surprising wave stronger than the ones In the ocean. Deep inside this unknown sea. Their view more beautiful than any caught in a photograph. Here beneath the waves is where they feel more safe.AU where Tobin is a pro surfer, Ali is her best friend. Alex a photographer, Ashlyn a filmmaker. Kelley the link holding them together.

“Okay Tobin, I’m ready” Alex said, “don’t worry I can take it….okay deeper…I’m close…perfect! ”

“That’s what she said” Kelley joked

“Why did we allow kids in here? This is a professional set up” Ashlyn replied getting out of the pool.

They had started to work on the video for Tobin, and Ashlyn had suggested to do some shots in a pool just to get an idea of what would work better with Tobin. Tobin emerged from the water and Alex smiled at her.   
They had a day before they had to fly to Hawaii and Ashlyn and Alex were joining them on the trip.   
“That was great Tobin” Alex said looking at the pictures on her camera.

“Oh I just have a great photographer, I didn’t do anything” was Tobin’s reply flashing Alex a smile that contrasted with her skin.

“So Tobin, what do you think about my idea” Ashlyn interrupted their staring.

“Uhm I mean you guys are the pros here I’m okay with anything”

“Well it is for you, so your input is also important”

“I think it’s great, uhm I would like some shots during sunset I think it would be pretty sweet”Tobin suggested.

“Can we go eat already, this is starting to get boring” Kelley whined.

“Seriously, why did we bring kids?” Ashlyn joked to the amusement of the other girls, fist pumping Alex.

“Ignore them Kell, where do you wanna go eat?” Hope defended wrapping an arm around the pouting freckled girl, instantly turning it into a smile.

“McD’s playground?” Ali said getting into the banter.

“Guys come on, don’t be rude” Sydney said looking up from her phone were she had been typing “we all know she likes BK’s better”

“Very funny guys, and here I thought I was the immature one”Kelley said skipping her way out, towards the car.

“She is a kid, a five year old” Ali said looking at the other who nodded in agreement.

Finally after a lunch at a restaurant that Kristie recommended to Syd, the girls decided to go back to the house to start packing for their trip, which turned out to be easier than what they thought. Ashlyn and Alex didn’t really have enough clothes for the beach so they decided they would buy clothes there; and Tobin just threw everything on her bag, while Ali simply opted to pack some swimsuits, and a couple beach dresses. Hope and Sydney had sent most of their possessions a day before because Hope refused to carry unnecessary luggage around with her.

This left Kelley to be the only to pack. Which turned to be an impossible task because she was determined to pack the whole house. Finally with the intervention of the girls and the promise that Hope would buy her another stuffed squirrel, she finished.

Around dinner time Kelley decided that they needed a goodbye celebration.   
“Let me phone some friends to come over”she said.

“No, this is not happening again Kell” Ali protested.

“Last time you planned something small, I ended up half naked” Alex recalled.

“It’s not my fault you guys can’t hold your alcohol” Kelley replied shrugging. “Ashlyn had fun, right Ash?”

“I did, but no more parties”

“Tobin?” Kelley raised her eyebrow

“I did too but I need to stay focused”

“So no more hook ups? ” Ashlyn questioned

“That was one time, I’m not like that” Tobin replied looking over at Alex who seemed to find the living room decorations very interesting.

“Hope?” The freckled girl pouted.

Hope sighed before answering ” I think we should rest, Hawaii is gonna be insane and we need to be at a 100%”

“Kristie is coming over, that should be enough people” Sydney informed waving her phone ” and she is bringing chinese food”

“Perfect, that’s all we need” Alex clapped her hands walking to her room.

“You guys are so boring” Kelley sighed laying her head on Hope’s lap. “Except you, you are cool” she said looking up at Hope.

Half an hour later, Kristie arrived with the food, and a guest.  
“I brought my friend along, I hope that’s okay with you guys”

“It’s perfect” Sydney said taking the bags from Kristie “Hi, I’m Sydney”

“Jackie, nice to meet you.” The short brunette said.

They went around introducing themselves, Tobin being the last one.

Tobin stuck her hand out to greet the girl.”Hi Jackie, I’m T-”

“Tobin Heath, I know. I’m a huge fan of yours” the girl blushed shaking her hand.

“Well, I’m flattered” Tobin held the girl’s hand with both of her own and winked at her.   
Ashlyn snorted when she noticed that the girl was already pudding on her hands.

Alex cleared her throath behind Tobin, breaking the girl from her trance. “Hi, I’m Alex, Tobin’s…” she stopped “uhm photographer”

“Well now, can we eat, I’m starving”

“When are you not Ash” Kelley laughed.

They spent the rest of the night like that, just talking, eating and watching movies. Ali and Ashlyn were inseparable and Hope couldn’t stop smiling at Kelley’s attempts to stay awake longer.   
When it was really late Sydney offered Kristie and Jackie to stay the night, which they accepted.   
Alex was less than okay with that, but ultimately felt better when she realized there weren’t enough rooms, which meant they had to share the living room with Hope and Syd.

At least it wasn’t with Tobin.

************

Their flight was going to be later in the afternoon, which gave them time to eat breakfast at home.   
Ashlyn started making wafles upon Ali’s request, whom was surprisingly awake early, mesmerized by Ashlyn’s abilities in the kitchen.

The other girls started to make their way to the kitchen, attracted by the aroma in the air. Everything was fine until..

“Where’s Jackie? ” Kristie asked concerned.

“Oh I saw her getting out of the bathroom when I woke up, and I told her she could keep sleeping in my room” Ali answered nonchalantly.

“They’re probs still sleeping then” Kelley said with her mouth full.

“I’m gonna wake them up, we have to leave” Kristie moved from her spot before Alex interrupted.

“I’ll do it, tou guys keep eating” and she was out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

As she approached Tobin’s room she was trying to make the knot in her stomach go away, just when she was about to knock, there was a tud and she stopped, leaning against the door.

She heard muffled sounds and she could feel the heat raising inside her. Before she could stop herself she banged on the door.

“Breakfast. Now!”

Alex didn’t wait for an answer, she made her way to the kitchen, where everyone was enjoying their food.

“Are they coming?” Hope asked

“Yes” Alex said picking at her food LITERALLY she thought to herself.

Soon Tobin and Jackie made their way to the kitchen looking really awake.  
Kristie say her goodbyes, promising Syd she would go the airport with them and they were out the door.

“You didn’t invite her for breakfast? ” Sydney joked

” I don’t know what you’re talking about” Tobin stated pouring herself some coffee.

Alex stood up an threw her plate on the sink before exiting.   
Tobin followed her to her room.

“Alex, I-”

“Ready for the flight”

“Uhm, yeah, listen I didn’t-”

“Great, could you give me a moment, I need to change”

Tobin left the room, complete confused by Alex behaviour, and even more confused by the fact that she cared what Alex thought of her.   
She hadn’t felt this way in a while and that scared her.   
For a long time, all there was, was surfing and Ali. And now, in the lapse of a week that had changed.

*****************

Not coming back was not longer an option. What was it about that blondish girl with the messy bun that made her want to come back to this place? She had traveled all around the world, to the best beaches out there, but San Francisco was -well she is definetely coming back.

“Syd!” A voice broke her thoughts.

“You made it” she smiled, opening her arms to the other girl. She kind of wished that she could stay longer, or take Kristie with them. But this was short notice and she wasn’t e even sure if Kristie would want to go with her. Then again, here she was in an airport in working hours saying goodbye.

“I told you I would” kristie smiled “I know how it feels to wait for someone and then realize they’ll not show up” she glared at Kelley.

“Okay that is totally unfair and I don’t wanna talk about it” the freckled girl says turning her back to them.

“I wish you could come” Sydney says pulling back a little to see her face.

“I wish that too, but I have stuff to do here” she pulls Sydney close again. They stay like that for a moment until they hear the intercom to board the plane “just have fun okay, don’t do anything I wouldn’t”

“Oh but that’s not fun” she winks before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Kristie touches her cheek as soon as Sydney turns around, like she can’t believe it and she hopes she is not blushing.

She stills in dreamland when a body passed by her “Hey Tobin?”

“Yeah?” The brunette answered.

“Here Jackie said she didn’t had a chance to give you her number.

“Oh, uh thanks, I’ll call her sometime”   
She turned to leave before the next words stopped her.

“Will you? Or should I just keep quiet about it, instead of getting her hopes up”

“Listen” Tobin walked closer, lowering her voice. “You’re right, I’m not looking for anything serious, she should know that, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to have some fun every once in a while”

“Thing is Tobin, unlike you; not every one is looking for a game. And Jackie isn’t a toy you can just play with”

With that Kristie walked away leaving Tobin with her thoughts.

******

The flight was a welcomed distraction. She could focus on everything passing by her window or feign sleep. Anything, but Ashlyn’s interrogation that she was positive was bound to happen any second now.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Of course she couldn’t avoid it forever.

“What?” Alex asked feigning confusion.

“Come on Alex, I’m your friend you know you can tell me anything”

“I swear Ash I have no idea as to what you’re talking about”

“What’s going on between you and the surfer?”

“Hope?”

“Come on, stop playing dumb, I’m trying  to help!”

“okay, okay. Nothing is going on”

“is that what you’re so upset?”

“What?” Now Alex was confused.

“There’s nothing going on, and you wish there was something, that’s what it is. You and her were bonding really well this pass few days and with whatever happened with that one girl yesterday….”

 Ashlyn was just thinking out loud; but the silence on the seat next to her gave her all the answers. Sometimes Alex wished Ashlyn didn’t know her so well.

“Listen Tobin and I are just..like you said before; this is strictly professional. We’re doing a job for them and that is it okay?”

“Talk for yourself sweety”

“what is this I hear? I thought you said this was only for work purposes. Or is it that Miss Crinkle nose has changed your mind?”

“I admit that things have chance since our last conversation about this. Now it involves more than just a job, our old friends are here with us, and we’re making new ones. But this isn’t about me Alex, stop avoiding this”

“I’m not avoiding anything Ash, there’s nothing between us and there will never be. We’re interested on different things. I’m focused on my career and she’s only interested on surfing, hot beaches.” And bitches “and I’m not looking for anything else”

“Alex whatever you say, you know it’s not the truth, it will help you if you could just admit that-“

“There’s nothing to admit Ashlyn, can you just- can we just drop this please, I’m exhausted”

Ashlyn opened her mouth once more but closed it when she saw the look on her face. She did look exhausted, just not physically. Instead of using words to tell Alex that she was there for her, she used actions. She wrapped her arm around her and Alex rested her head on her shoulder. 

Neither one was ever been really good with words anyways.

***********

“Aloha!…Hey Hoaloha!……….Me Malihini….we’re here to uhmm nalu!”

“Kelley for fucks sake could you stop screaming?” Sydney yelled exasperated

“Do you even know what you’re saying dude?” Tobin inquired.

“Of course I do…Aloha Pehea ‘oe?!… why do you think they look at me?” Kelley continued waving at random people on their hotel lobby. 

“I don’t know maybe because, you keep yelling at them!” Alex said

“They’re not very friendly, maybe they don’t understand me. How’s my accent? Am I saying it right? That common phrases book looked very trust worthy”

Hope stop herself from physically face palming. She couldn’t stop the smile that was creeping on her face. “you do realize they all speak English right?” How did a child like this get into a top college?

“I know, but if we get their trust they can share with us their secret spots for surfing, you know the ones, foreigners are forbidden to go to?”

“and you think your cheap phrases are gonna cut it for us?” Ali raised an eyebrow, internally excited at the prospect of the idea.

“Maybe, maybe not” Kelley said playing with the colored Lei hanging around her neck. “but don’t I look cute saying all those words?” 

All of the six girls rolled their before a bell boy came to carry their luggage. They decided to stay in the same hotel as Hope, and since she was well known, and with some of Kelley’s convincing strategies they got the presidential suit. Now this is what Kelley calls vacations.

“Wow look at this dude, who could have thought that being friends with Hope would actually come in handy”

“Stop being a jerk Toby” 

“Come on guys are we here to stare at the view or are we actually going to join it?” Ashlyn asked opening her suitcase and pulling her swimsuit.

“I’m actually a bit jetlagged, and I don’t wanna tire myself out too much before the competition but you guys go ahead enjoy yourselves” Tobin took residency on one of the room’s couches.

“I’m starving so I’ll probably go grab something to eat first, you coming Ali?” Sydney said pulling out her phone and handing it to Ali “here take a pic of me, I promised Kristie I’d text her when we got here” 

“Now that you mention it, what’s up with that?” Ali said snapping a shot of Syd.

“Nothing. Yet.” Sydney examined the picture scrunching her nose before handing the phone back. “but I hope that changes when we go back” 

“smile. Ooh so you’re interested?” Ali passed the phone back again.

“Are you kidding, whoever is not interested in that is an idiot” Sydney gave her a thumbs up signaling that she approved of the pic.

“Hey!, I’m not an idiot!” Kelley exclaimed averting her eyes from the window. 

“I wasn’t talking about-“

“I know Syd” Kelley sighed “Kristie invited me out on a date a few weeks ago, and I agreed so I could get a discount on this really awesome wetsuit and I ended up standing her up, I just didn’t see her like that, but that doesn’t make me an idiot”

“you’re right, it doesn’t. It makes you a dick” Tobin commented from the couch

“oh you’re one to talk, miss-I-send-my-one-stands-away-before-breakfast” Hope defended.

“Okay, maybe I do that but at least they know not to expect anything from it” 

“Are you sure they do?” Eyebrow arched Alex, she turned around to look at Tobin. She had been staring out the window, thinking about her conversation with Ashlyn. Maybe there was something to admit.

“Guys stop” Ashlyn sensed Alex’s mood and decided it was better if they dropped the subject. “I’ll go to dinner with you and Ali, syd anyone else coming?”

“I’ll go” Hope answered

“Me too, I need to continue practicing my Hawaiian” Kelley said already walking to the door.

Apparently they all sensed the sudden tension in the room.

“Alex” Tobin waited for the sound of the door closing and the silence signaling they were alone now. “I’m not like you think I am” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me” Alex turned back around to look at the horizon. Silence sorrounded the room yet again. Mind racing with a million thoughts.

“Have you ever been here?” Tobin had gotten up from the couch moving beside Alex. 

“When I was little, I don’t remember much” Alex replied slowly.

“Listen, I know you and I barely know each other, but I don’t want you to have a bad impression of me” 

“Don’t worry, you forget I’m friends with Ashlyn, I don’t think anyone has history like she does” Alex chuckles slightly, then looks at the girl by her side. 

Golden brown skin, super toned body, killer smile, and warm brown eyes that shined brighter than the stars.

No wonder all the girls fell for her. What else could one ask for?

Oh that’s right. A chance to actually be good enough for her. 

“You have beautiful eyes” 

Tobin moved her eyes away from the horizon to look at the brunette who was looking intensely at her. 

“Thanks. .. I uh.. your eyes are more beautiful though” Tobin blushed, but held her gaze with Alex for a second.

That’s what it was. That’s what she liked about Alex’s eyes. They resembled the ocean. Ocean blue. Her favorite. 

***   
“I’m so full, I feel like i just ate a whale” Kelley rubbed her belly. “I feel like Santa”

“If anything it would be a sticker version of Santa Kell” Ashlyn joked getting a laugh from Sydney and Ali.

“Santa is cute Kell” Hope winked and smiled. 

Sydney sent a look her way and the smile instantly disappear. Hope knew all too well what that look meant.

It meant that she shouldn’t get Kelley’s hopes up. 

She shouldn’t, she couldn’t. 

Kelley instantly noticed the change “is everything alright? “

“Yes, just that uhm I think we should go back to the hotel, I have training tomorrow” 

“Yeah Hope’s right, we should head back, you can stay with Ashlyn and Ali” 

“No, I uh think I should get some rest too, what are you guys going to do?” Kelley addressed the other two women that had been all night in their own little world.

“Well Ash said she wanted to explore around, so I’m going to make her company, we don’t want her lost in some random native’s arms” Ali explained

“Hey! it won’t be random, I choose carefully” Ashlyn replied back.

“Well then, we’ll see you guys in the morning. Hopefully” Sydney glanced between the two before standing up and leaving with Hope and Kelley.

*****

“Gosh what is wrong with this elevators! ” Sydney continued pushing all the buttons in desperation. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Kelley asked calmly from her stop besides Hope.

“I promised Kristie we would skype tonight” Sydney stared at the floor’s number lighting up urging them to go faster.

“I’m pretty sure she’ll wait for you to connect” Hope placed her hand on Sydney’s shoulder stopping her from bouncing. 

“If someone” Syd glared at Kelley “hadn’t messed up her trust issues, I wouldn’t have this problem”

“How many time will I have to apologize for this, seriously I never thought it was so serious” 

“I just want to make sure she know she can trust on my word, that’s all”

Finally the doors opened and she ran dawn the hall and into their suite throwing a quick hello in Alex and Tobin’s direction. She quickly entered one of the rooms shutting the door and logging in her account. Sure enough Kristie was connected and before she knew it her face was slowly appearing in her screen.

“Hey!” Sydney finally took a breath.

“What’s up!? Did you just run a marathon or something? ” Kristie adjusted the bun on her head arching an eyebrow. 

“Sort of, I ran here because I thought I was gonna miss you” Sydney sat on the bed crossing her legs adjusting the camera. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Oh, no uhm actually I just connected, long day at work and I barely got home” Kristie smiled a little at the effort Sydney made, in vain because she would have waited all night if it meant she could see that face that just a few days ago was unknown to her, but now she couldn’t go a day without looking at it. 

“Perfect then, I just didn’t want you to think that I’m like Kelley and I will stand you up or something you know-“

“Syd”

”- cause since we are friends people sometimes think that we’re alike-“

“Syd…”

“-but that’s not the case we don’t even spend that much time together and -“

“Sydney!” 

“What!?”

Kristie chuckled “breathe, it’s fine really. Why don’t you tell me how’s Hawaii so far?”

“Like any other beach, same as always, Hope and I actually come here often, she likes the waves and the atmosphere so she practices as much as she can here”

“Wow, San Francisco is nothing to you then, since you travel a lot you must get to see some pretty nice places huh”

“I guess, but when you travel so much sometimes all you want is a steady place to call home. And SF seems like a nice place to live in”

“Yeah when you’re not stuck here selling boards to world travelers” 

“I like board sellers, they say they’re pretty nice”

“Uh don’t think so, I think travelers are nicer, and cute”

“I heard this one girl hypnotizes customers with her killer smile" 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, I met her the other day and she has me completely mesmerized with her messy bun, tank top, and board shorts"

Kristie blushed looking down at her keyboard, in a momment of bravery she replied.

"Wait 'til you see me naked" 

Sydney's mouth fell open, but immediately smirked. "Who said I was talking about you?" 

"Who said you even stood a chance? "

"You just offered your naked body to me"

"I offered the sight of it, nothing else" 

"When you see me naked, you'll change your mind" 

"I can't wait.." Kristie gave Sydney a once over "..to prove you wrong"

******

The ocean was actually really calm. The sun had long set on the horizon, and the moon now illuminated the beach where they were walking; occasionally bumping shoulders, sharing looks and smiles, stories about their friends, and unconsciously; their hearts.

"So what's the deal with you? Are you really as bad as they say? A heartbreaker" Ali asked now that the conversation had become more personal. 

"I am. Or was, but I'm trying to change" Ashlyn looked out to the ocean, being from Florida she felt home whenever she was close to the water. 

"Tired of the teasing?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reason why I want to change" she sat on the sand pulling Ali with her " I want to change for myself" 

"That's a healthy choice" Ali clapped her hands together bending her knees and slightly turning her body towards Ashlyn. 

"Yeah uhm, I really wasn't a nice person Ali, I uh used to do all kind of things just to sleep with random girls, made fake promises, lied and cheated, but I realized that they only person I was hurting is me. My reputation is caughting up to me, but i know is not to late for that change" 

"How do you know?" 

"Because I have found something that has woken me to make that change" 

"What is it?"

"A moment,an unexpected moment that I wasn't able to capture with my camera and it scared me" 

“But why?” Ali asked with a confused smile on her face. 

Eyes still on the horizon Ashlyn replied “Because I’ve never seen something so beautiful” then she turned to look at Ali “at least not until now”

They were so close together, that they were sharing the same air, and Ali couldn’t get enough of it.

"And I realized that I didn't want to keep missing those beautiful moments because I was to distracted looking around" Ashlyn continued. 

"Wh- what was that moment" Ali struggled to get the words out, her lungs wasn't getting enough oxygen.

Ashlyn smiled at her and started talking "it was y-"

"Your phone is ringing" Ali interrupted, 

Ashlyn had felt the vibrations on her heart before the rigtone went off, and thought it was the moment causing them. But really it had been the cellphone in the right pocket of the button-up she was wearing.

"Right, uhm excuse me" Ashlyn pulled out her phone and furrowed her brows "what do you want?.. okay I'll be right there"

"What happened? " 

"Uhm it's Alex, she isn't feeling good I have to go see her" 

"Is she okay?" Ali immediately stood up holding her sandals in one hand. 

"Yeah she will be" Ashlyn walked closer to Ali, dusting the sand from her shorts "I had a great time with you, one of my favorite moments since I've been back to the states" 

"I did too" Ali replied smiling at her.

Moments. That's all that Ashlyn and Ali had had since they first met, moments that never lasted long enough to move things forward, neither short enough to ignore them. 

Moments. Ashlyn just wished she could turn them into something permanent.


	6. Chapter 6

After spending a good part of the night listening to Alex talk about how perfectly imperfect Tobin was, Ashlyn was ready to spent all day in bed. She was exhausted. 

That was until she got a text from Ali. 

‘Can’t stop thinking about last night, we need to talk.’

In the short walk back to their hotel Ashlyn had managed to rebuild the little moment between her and Ali, that Alex’s call had broken. 

Before going in the help of her friend; Ash and Ali stood outside of the room she was sharing with Tobin in the suite.   
She looked into her eyes, saying goodnight and before Ali headed inside, in a stupid, bold moment she had kissed Ali. 

To her surprise Ali kissed her back, but when she pulled away and saw the surprise in Ali’s face, the blonde panicked; dreading that she had ruined her chances with Ali and bolted out without saying anything. 

She tried ignoring the text and go to sleep, but her head kept replaying Ali and the kiss like a movie.

Good or bad, Ashlyn wanted to know that her actions hadn’t ruined anything and that Ali would at least talk to her again.  
She had expected Ali to text her after she left and when she didn’t she panicked again, but maybe Ali was as confused as her.

That text was the signal she prayed for, to a mighty power she didn’t believe in.

Ashlyn got up and changed her clothes, and gave herself a little pep talk before texting Ali.

‘Meet you outside in fifteen’ 

******

Because their suite had only three bedrooms; Kelley, Hope, and Sydney ended up sharing a room. 

Mostly because Syd had fallen asleep on the chaise longue after her Skype date with Kristie, and when Hope had walked into the small living room she saw Kelley trying to get comfortable on the couch and decided there was nothing wrong with inviting Kelley to her king size bed. 

Kelley immediately accepted and she had fallen asleep as soon as the lights went off. Hope on the other hand, had been tossing around, unable to get comfortable. Finally in one last turn, she was met with a face full of freckles and a slightly open mouth. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the light sound of snoring. 

Hope took in the woman in front of her. The sheets were low on her waist, leaving her upper body exposed, and even though it was hot outside she shivered when a breeze came through the open ceiling-high window. 

Unconsciously looking for warmth, Kelley snuggled up to Hope. For a moment the veteran surfer froze, not really knowing what she should do, but when she looked down at the shorter girl and watched as a small smile took over her face, there was only one thing to do. 

She wrapped her in her arms and finally sleep took over her. 

With the sunrays interrupting her sleep, Hope opened her eyes and once again found herself frozen in place. 

Kelley had somehow managed to half straddle her, one leg over her owns, her arm around her abdomen and her face nestled into the crook of her neck. Her forehead was furrowed because of the sun on her eyes and she was still snoring. 

Despite of herself she smiled at the sleeping girl and moved some of her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek. 

"What are you doing?" A sleepy voice asked.

Hope turned her head and was met with a half sleepy-looking glare from Sydney. 

"Uh I- is not what you-" Hope tried to explain herself but Kelley stirred a little.

"You know you shouldn’t be doing that" Syd whispered getting up and stretching.

Hope managed to move Kelley off of her without waking her up, “I’m not doing anything"

"You know what I meant" Syd walked towards the window “you can’t be with her, and if you ever want to at least be honest with her first" she pulled the curtains open allowing the sun to freely enter the room, successfully waking Kelley up.

"What’s happening?" Kelley frantically looked around completely confused. 

"Wakey wakey! Long day ahead freckles!" Sydney said before sauntering to the bathroom.

******

Tobin woke up before her alarm went off, just in time to see Ali sneaking out of their room. 

She smiled, happy that her best friend had a chance at love. Despite Ashlyn’s reputation she could tell she really cared about Ali and that’s what really mattered to her.

Love.

She thought, how could a four letter word be so powerful, how could a simple human being put so much of themselves into something that couldn’t last. 

She always thought that the search for the perfect other half was nothing but a waste of time. Why would she do that if eventually one of them was bound to get hurt. 

She didn’t want to get hurt. She was too young and really she only needed God, a good beach, and her friends.   
Her physical needs were more than satisfied at the moment. You didn’t need love for that.

Love.

Alex. 

"Shit" 

She got up a went to the bathroom, maybe the water would wash away her thoughts.

After showering, she made her way to the living room, and was met with a very happy Kelley, a quiet Hope, and a glaring Sydney. 

That was quite the image.

"What’s up guys" Tobin greeted grabbing the small menu by the phone.

"Morning Tobinsky!" Kelley responded from Hope’s lap.

"You guys wanna order room service or should we go down to eat?" Tobin asked scanning the menu. 

"I rather have breakfast here I don’t feel like going down" Alex made her way towards them, still in her pijamas a sits with Sydney. 

"You look like shit, no offense" Sydney says.

"None taken" Alex replies sarcastically

"Seriously dude what happened? " Kelley asks

"I just didn’t get a good night sleep" Alex says getting up and walking towards Tobin; who’s just frozen by the phone.   
“Thanks" Alex says snatching the menu from her hands. 

"Where’s Ashlyn? " Hope asks “did she really went with a local last night?" She jokes. 

"Na dude she’s with Ali, I saw her getting out of the room earlier, I don’t know where though" Tobin finally found her voice.

Kelley smirks “I think they like each other"

"Yeah, Ash is changing, for good though, I’m glad she is making the effort for Ali." Alex says not taking her eyes from the menu, she closes it and takes the phone from Tobin “too bad not all the people are willing to change" 

Tobin felt the punch, low and hard. It made her feel like the worst person in the world. Suddenly she felt upset. Upset because Alex didn’t know anything about her, she shouldn’t judge her. “Well maybe those other people haven’t found anything worth the change" 

"Maybe they’re so caught up in their own little worlds that they’re too blind to see that there’s people waiting for them to change" 

"Or maybe those people shouldn’t wait for them to change, and accept them for who they are instead of judging"

Tobin and Alex were so caught up in the moment that they forgot about the other girls in the room. 

"You know what I don’t think you understand, you’re just like them" Alex said. 

"You’re too judgemental, you don’t even know me" Tobin retorted.

"I think I’ve seen enough" Alex said starting to walk away.

"That’s it you’re just gonna walk away?" Tobon said following Alex. 

"You’re not worth my time! And I don’t want to see you! " Alex slammed her door on Tobin’s face.

"Fine, I don’t fucking care" Tobin walked to her own room shutting the door hard.

"What the fuck did just happen?" Kelley said sitting up. 

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, they betrer fix it. They’re a working group" Hope said standing up. “Let’s get some breakfast, I have a long day ahead" 

*******

"Thanks for the breakfast" Ali said swinging her hands as they walked. 

"No problem, I owed you" Ashlyn said. 

Ali knew what Ash meant, but she didn’t want to be the one to address the situation.

"For what?" 

"You know, because of yesterday.." Ashlyn trailed a little at the end, she wasn’t one to speak about what she felt.

"Oh" 

"Yeah, I just- it’s just that I didn’t know what to do, with any other girl is easier to stay and-"

"Do you regret it?, kissing me I mean"

"No! God, of course not, is just that you’re not like any other girl Ali " 

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is, I just don’t know how to deal with this, you should know that I like you, I really do. A lot actually and I want to be worth of you, and you know all the bad impressions I’ve made since we met- and yeah sure that’s how I am- was but I want to change for you-"

"Ash!" 

The blonde met her gaze and immediately stopped her rambling.

"Ashlyn you should know that I like you a lot too, I know you’re changing and that’s great,  but you shouldn’t do it for me" 

"You mean that you-"

"I mean that you should do it for you, because the way you are, the Ashlyn I’ve seen lately is perfect" 

Ash couldn’t help but smile at this. Maybe she was good enough for Ali after all; and maybe being scared and nervous was a good thing after all.

*****

Hope had been in the water since after breakfast,  and lunch was fast approaching. But is not like she cared. She had a surfboard,  great waves and the view…  

The view was full of freckles,  and a stupid mischievous smile.

"If you keep doing that I’m going to throw you to the sharks" 

Kelley had been paddling in front of her impending her from moving to mount the waves. This training sessions was not being productive.

"You’ll miss me too much Solo" 

Hope tried to move around her only to have Kelley blocking her again

"Actually the sharks sound like a great idea right now" 

"Keep surfing Solo I don’t want you to make look bad in that competition"

"I would, if you moved out of the way. Kel I’m serious I should be surfing I already took too may days off, this is not the time to slack off" 

"Oh look at that is already lunch time! Great because I was starving" kelley started paddling towards the shore ignoring Hope’s protests “come on Hopey you need to eat good and rest your body a little" 

"From what? You? I definitely need a break from you" the veteran replied reluctantly following Kelley out of the water. 

*******

Syd, despite being young was Hope’s manager. One of the best managers out there. 

She had successfully wheeled Hope out of any scandal that the surfer got into without damage to her image. Her sponsorship deals were better than ever, and she still managed to get her a few days off even with the busy agenda she always had. 

Except not everything was as great as she would want. Sure her career was succesful but she was always missing something. 

Someone. 

And now when she had finally found a prominent candidate,  she couldn’t, shouldn’t think about being with her. 

"We talked about this before going through with the contract" Sydney was pacing in front of the large windows. 

After lunch, they had returned to the hotel and Kelley had fallen asleep, claiming exhaustion from all the surfing, and helping Hope get back to shape. 

Now Sydney and Hope were in the living room, discussing Hope latest actions.

"I know, but at the time it didn’t matter. Things changed okay, what can I do?" Hope was getting a little frustrated. 

"Stay away" 

"Look you’re my manager, isn’t there anything you can do? Call whoever you need to, pay whatever you need to just fix it!" 

"Why don’t you try to follow the rules for once? Rules you agreed on I might add." 

"I told you it didn’t matter before, how could I know someone would appear in such short time?" Hope stared at her manager and friend before continuing “I know I’m always giving you headaches and you always clean the mess I do but this is different"  

"You really like her don’t you?" Syd stopped her pacing to look at the surfer. She took a deep breath pinching the bridge of her nose “I’ll see what I can do" 

Hope fist pumped with a big grin on her face.

“I’m not making any promises though, they were very clear with the changing clause after the last two times" 

"I know" Hope stood up and hugged her friend “thanks Syd, for everything" 

"Yeah yeah, in the mean time make sure to be discrete tomorrow, there’s going to be cameras around" 

*******

Two long walks, and a lunch later, Ali was walking hand in hand with Ashlyn back to their hotel. 

They liked each other, that was clear and Ashlyn despite all the reputation she had, was willing to make a change for this to work. 

This.  

A thought still lingered in her mind, what was this?

"Ashlyn uh"

"Yeah Al?" 

"Are we-, nothing never mind" 

"What is it? "

"What are we?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, obviously we both like each other but right now, were are we standing with whatever this is?"

"Well...." Ashlyn kept quiet for a bit thinking "I mean I wouldn't mind calling you my girlfriend" 

Ali couldn't keep the smile off her face "I guess I wouldn't mind you calling me your girlfriend either" 

Nose crinkle, and smile dimple met hallway for a kiss. A first kiss that Ali thought wouldn't be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, and as always I would love some feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Tobs come on! Open up!" For the past 10 minutes,  Kelley has been trying to talk to both, Alex and Tobin; but they wouldn’t give in. 

Alex did open her door, but only to tell Kelley that she won’t be in the same room as Tobin ever again. 

"I can’t wait til this trip is over! " Alex had said.

Tobin didn’t bother to open the door, as soon as she heard Kelley’s voice calling for Alex, she slipped on her beats and turned her music up. 

"You won’t get anything from them right now Kel, just… let them cool down" Hope steer them to the living room. 

"They have been cooling down since we left this morning. They need to be grown ups and talk it the fuck out! " Kelley raised her voice at the last sentence. 

"We have to make them talk, we need a plan, I need a plan" Kelley continued, thinking of ways to get them to talk.    
“First I need to take them out of their rooms, or in one room together, but how!?" 

Just then Ashlyn and Ali walked in their suite, smiling and laughing and happy.  It was quite the sight actually,  Ashlyn has never looked so happy. 

"Well look at ya looking like sunshine! " Ashlyn sarcastically expressed taking in the conflicted faces of the other women. “It’s enough to brighten up my day"  

"Aren’t you funny at this time of the day?" Hope was actually getting kinda upset about the Tobin and Alex situation because it was taking time away to have Kelley’s attention,  she needed to talk to her before the event tomorrow.  

"What’s going on?" 

"What happens my dear Ali, is that your stupid best friend is being a stubborn idiot,  who won’t come out of her room to solve whatever problem she has with Alex" Kelley explained, an unmistakable annoyance in her voice. 

"Problem with Alex?" 

"Yes Ash, Alex isn’t making me happy either" Kelley sighs before continuing “look guys, we’re here not for me or on vacation; this is really important for Hope and Tobin,  you know this Ali. Ash this is also a huge opportunity for you guys as well. " 

"What do you want me to do Kelley? You know Tobin too, you know she needs her time, so just let her talk when she is ready" 

"That’s the problem Al, we don’t really have time for this childish games, we have an important event tomorrow for sponsors to notice us and Tobin’s video is not even close to being done is it?"

Ash rubs her neck “I have enough video to pull something together; but yes we do need more, Tobin wanted some sunset shots and Alex said she could take them." 

"Well, now that we all agree that they need to stop; can we figure something out?"

***********

Tobin should have known that they wouldn’t leave them alone. Not that is was bad, in fact she did feel bad and she did want to apologize to Alex, but when she thought about it she couldn’t help but get upset again. Alex had no reason to be mad at her. She was the one being judged; the one with no chance of explaining herself. 

So why should she come out and apologize first? What Alex did was offensive,  and if Alex wanted to be stubborn, then she was going to show her off. 

But that’s what Tobin thought.

"What the fuck dude!" Her reaction time was slow whenever she was caught in her thoughts “what are you doing? Put me down!" Breaking the grip Hope had around her arms and torso was impossible,  and Ash’s arms bracing her feet, and keeping her from freeing herself were like metal chains tightly locked.

"Tobin for fucks sake stop moving!" Hope kept crashing against the wall with Tobin attempts of escape. Finally they made it down the hall to Alex’s door. Kelley and Ali were there waiting for them and at Hope’s command, she pulled out a cardkey and unlocked the door throwing it open.

Alex backed down at the sudden movement.  She was standing behind the door, complete confused and trying to figure out what was happening. Tobin landed face first on the bed and sat up just in time to see the other girls rushing out the door, closing it behind them.  

"There!" Hope yelled from the other side “you won’t come out until you figure out how to solve your problems" 

"I don’t have any problems" Tobin yelled trying to open the door. “Miss brat right here is the one that has a problem"

"Oh really? Like are you being serious?  You’re blaming me?" 

"Well you’re certainly the one who started with the not so subtle indirects"

"I was just talking,  you’re the one that got all defensive about what I said" 

"So you’re gonna tell me you weren’t talking about me? In my face? Alex come on! You were basically saying that all i do is sleep around" 

"I never said that!" 

Meanwhile Hope, Kelley,  Ashlyn and Ali were still outside, listening on their conversation. 

"Do you think this was really a good idea?"

"It’s a start at least, now quiet I can’t hear what they’re saying" 

"What are you guys doing?" Sydney’s voice startled them. They forgot she was in the suite too, she had been on the phone almost all afternoon.

"We’re trying to figure out what’s going on with Alex and Tobin" 

"Really guys? You still haven’t figure it out?  Kelley I thought you were better than that!" Sydney joked, still typing on her phone, it was like another limb on her body. 

"Uhm what are you talking about?" Ali asked, genuinely confused. If she was honest, she had been so focused on Ashlyn that she hadn’t paid that much attention to anyone else those past days.

"They’re attracted to each other"  Sydney answered not looking up, “but they don’t know it yet, or won’t admit it" 

"Well that would explain a lot" kelley thought back to certain situations that if she looked carefully gave it away.

"I already knew it" Ashlyn confesed, “Alex talked to me about it last night, but I wasn’t sure about Tobin, I mean she seems a lot like me…. the old me" 

"You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover honey" Ali said reaching for her hand and walking to the living room.

"Hope I need to talk to you, about earlier"   
“Oh right,  let’s go  to the room"

"And give them some privacy Kell" 

********  
“Do you have good news?" 

"Maybe, it depends what you consider good" Sydney cleared her throat. "Oakley finally stopped with the offers" Hope had always represented one brand and one brand only,  always rejecting other offers. “And I spoke to Rip Curl" Sydney finished. 

"It already sounds good" The surfer rubbed her hands together impatiently.

"Yeah uhm, they want to extend the contract" 

"That’s good news,  but did you talk to them about the changes" 

"I did, and they agreed on changes, except the one you want"

"Are you serious!?" 

"Look, I’m going to meet with them when we get back, I’m sure I can work it out,  but please" Sydney emphasized the last word “just try to be mega discrete until then, specially tomorrow at the event please" 

"Sydney I was already planning on talking to Kelley tonight!" 

"You still can, I mean she just has to keep quiet about it until we resolve this"

"Exactly! I don’t want that! I want us to be free to do whatever we want" 

"Then do as I say and wait until I talk to them" 

"This is getting ridiculous" 

"Hope" 

The tall surfer paced around the room, holding the bridge of her nose and the other hand on her hip. “It’s my life, why do they have the right to control it" 

"You agreed to it"

"I know" 

*********

Half an hour of screaming and cursing later, Alex sat on the floor resting her head on the bed, with Tobin by her side and equally defeated. Or so she thought. 

"I don’t understand why you’re so upset with me" 

"I’m not upset with you Tobin" 

And it was true, Alex wasn’t upset with Tobin. She had been, but that had stopped long ago, almost as soon as she entered her room. Truly she was more upset with herself; with the fact that in such short amount of time, she became too interested in the surfer. She barely knew her, and deep inside her she wished she had a valid reason to be mad at her. 

She didn’t. 

"Then what is, why don’t you like me" Tobin looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to understand what was happening between them. She was never one to read well into situations.  She always just went with the flow. “I mean everyone else does"

"Why is it so important to you that everyone likes you?" Alex could feel her anger rising up again. This is what made her upset. 

"It’s not,  but I know anyone else would kill to even talk to me, so why don’t you?" Cocky Tobin. The fact that she knew that indeed, it was impossible not to like her and used it to her advantage.  

"I would kill, but you" 

"I thought we were making progress"

"We were, until you opened your mouth" Another silence passed between them, until Tobin got up to make her way to the window. Alex tried moving her legs so Tobin wouldn’t have to jump over her, but instead she effectively made Tobin trip. The surfer maneuvered to regain her balance, which Alex thought should have been an easy task considering Tobin spent most of her time balancing on a board, on moving water.

"If you’re really planning on killing me, you should at least be more discrete about it, you’ll be the only suspect and the consequences won’t be pretty. " 

"Please, I’m sure more than one girl would worship me if I did it" 

"Don’t be fooled, despite everything I know I’ll be missed, I’m too pretty" A smirk played on her lips,  when she saw the other girl rolling her eyes.

"You should really learn when to keep your mouth closed Tobin, and you ain’t that pretty" Reaching down to an open bag by the bed, the tan surfer pulled out a camera. The same camera that just a few days ago had helped to open a new door for both women. They just didn’t know it yet. 

"You know I am" Tobin clicked the display button, going through the pictures. “If I wasn’t, you wouldn’t have that many pictures of me" 

Alex blushed “oh come on, you know those are for your promo video, I’m just waiting to be done with it to erase those, it gives a bad look to my camera" 

"If anything, it makes it look better Morgan" 

"Again, mouth Heath" Alex got up from her spot on the floor, snatching the camera from Tobin. “We should get out of here, that video needs to be done before tomorrow" 

"Why the rush?"

"The sooner inget rid of you, the better" 

"Ouch, that hurts. That really hurts"

Maybe it wasn’t what Tobin expected to get out from this.  Maybe it wasn’t what Alex expected; but it was something. Something that both girls expected to turn  into what they wanted.

The first step was to figure out what is it that they want.

******

"So how’s the good life going?" 

"Well I’m not on vacation,  I’ve spent most of my time making phones calls, fixing this and that, you know the usual" 

"I bet it’s definetely better than being here in San Fran-nothing"

"It’s alright,  I haven’t done anything exciting since the first night here" 

"Oh really, what did you do?"

"It was just some sort of welcome party from the hotel, we got lei’d and all" Sydney missed the look on Kristie’s face when she said that, she was too busy tracing the tattoo on her arm, before she continued “Maybe you can get lei’d too if you come here" 

"I uh…" it was difficult to focus on what Syd was saying really  "…you got laid?"

"We all did together" 

"Omg! TMI!" 

It took a moment for Syd to understand what Kristie was thinking, but then it hit her. 

"Ew, not that type of laid,  L-E-I-D" she couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of it. As much as she couldn’t deny her friends were hot, she could never like them in that way. 

"You could have been clearer about it" 

"Well I don’t know what’s running through that little dirty head of yours, what kind of person do you think I am" 

Kristie stayed quiet for a moment just looking at the screen, sending a thanks to whoever made possible videocalls. She couldn’t stand another day of not looking at that silly face, always playing a smirk on her lips. 

"A wonderful one" 

And just like that Sydney wished she wasn’t so invested in her job, and in Hope. No matter how much she liked being able to see Kristie, it would never be as being with her physically.  

***********

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful.  The girls went down to the beach again to finish up Tobin’s promo video.  Then leavin Alex and Ashlyn to edit it and getting it ready. The tension between Alex and Tobin had dissipated for the time being.

Hope had run out of ideas to keep away from Kelley. Despite Sydney’s advice, she found herself around the freckled girl incapable of adverting her eyes from her. Getting lost in those hazel pools, blinding smile and childish behaviour. She knows she has to stop this, but she can’t bring herself to stop this. Whatever it is.

Ultimately,  it won’t matter what she does; she knows she will ruin it, or it will ruin her. 

She isn’t ready for that yet. 

*********

Hawaii is beautiful.  This time around, it’s even more, at least to Tobin’s eyes; then again it doesn’t take much to impress her.The waves are perfect, even from her spot by the hotel’s window she can tell. It’s like a sixth sense. 

She should be resting. Today is a new day and it will be a long one. The heat of the competition can be feel in the air. It’s suffocating her. This is her chance to shine; to prove that she has what it takes to be a recognized surfer. 

"Isn't it too early for you to be up" 

Of course Ali would wake up, she used Tobin as a human blanket or a personal pillow. "I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Thats fine, I should start getting ready anyways" the dark haired woman moved to her suitcase pulling clothes out. "I can hear you thinking, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ali knew if she waited long enough,  Tobin would talk; she had always been bad with words. "I'm just nervous, what if I don't impress anyone" and there it was. 

"We've talked about this. A million times before actually; you're amazing and if none of them can see that then it's their lost" 

Tobin thought that perhaps she often took Ali for granted. She was so used to having her there, that she wondered if she could survive without her. "Thanks Ali, for everything"

"Abs we've talked about this too. But you're welcome" 

********

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Alex asked from the bed. Their room was a mess of cameras, lenses, laptops and cables everywhere. 

"Yeah, I just decided to wake up early to give the video one last check" 

The blonde played the video now complete to Alex, who remained quiet during the whole length of it only letting out a soft wow once it was over. "Tobin looks amazing,  I'm sure she would do great today."

"Yes she will."

********

The beach was slowly turning into chaos, the endorsement event attracted both surfers and fans from all over the world. This was an opportunity for the newcomers, like Tobin; to impress the top elite sponsors' representatives, grow in the sport and make a name for themselves.

For others like Hope, it helped as a reminder of why they chose to sponsor them. Sydney and Ali however, had to do everything in their power to  make sure their friends looked good, and got the best endorsements. Of course they couldn't do it by themselves. 

Reporters sorrounded Hope as soon as she step foot at the event. Questions were thrown at her non-stop.  The rumor of her retiring was a topic that she expected to be touched,  as well as questions about her personal life, but she wasn't ready to talk about that yet. At least until a question caught her off guard. 

"Is it true that you finally found someone?" 

Hope knew better than to answer, after all they were always making stuff up. It occurred to her that maybe she could used this opportunity to come out and announced that she indeed had found someone. The worse that could happen was to lose her deal with Rip Curl, who had her under contract with the condition that she had to remain single. Not because they didn't want her to be happy, it was more for the image she portrayed. Sexy, independent woman; who will complain?  

"Yes, that is actually true." A voice answered for her. Hope immediately turned her head around at the voice. Rip Curl's representative stood by her side wrapping his arm around Hope. "Our little Hope is out of the market" 

It didn't make sense, but then it again it did. After Syd's call wanting to change that specific clause, it was no surprise that Rip Curl was going to manage the situation to their own accord. Leave it to them to decide who could she date.  

"Who wants to meet the lucky guy" Bingo, it wasn't just that she wanted to date someone, it was the fact that, that someone was a girl that made Rip Curl do this. She understood that, but a heads up could've been nice. To say she was confused was an understatement. 

"I am definitely lucky" to her left stood a tall men, whom immediately wrapped her arms around Hope, and without notice kissed her. 

Camera's shutters clicked non-stop, and the flashes were blinding her.  Her confusion morphed into panic when she realized that she hadn't come alone to the event. She quickly pulled away from the man, who smiled at her and turned to pose for the cameras. "What's your name?" "Who are you?" Hope wondered the same.

"Jerramy Stevens" 

If Hope was good at something besides surfing, was handling situations.  One last smile and she was out of there with Jerramy, holding hands. 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"Relax baby, I'm only doing my job." 

"He is right Hope, that's his job" 

"Steve, what the hell is going on" 

"Look, I understand this took you by surprise,  but when we got the call from your manager we had to come up with a plan to cover up for you" 

"Cover up what exactly? You have no idea what you've done. You step over your boundaries god dammit!"

"We know you're gay, we've known and that relationship you wanted to get into would've brought you too many problems, we couldn't let that happen, not when you're still under contract with us" 

"Then you can be damn sure that I will break my contract with you" Hope turned to leave, in search of Kelley.

"You can't do that,  not if you want to help your friend" Hope stopped with her back still to them "Tobin is it? She is a nice person, talented, full of potential. She is the next you, destined to take over your kingdom, it will be a shame to see all her efforts crumble down to nothing"

"You wouldn't dare Steve" 

"I have the power to do it. If you want her to be fine I suggest you keep away from that girl you want to date,  you'll be doing her a favor anyways"

In her mind, Hope knew she wanted to be with Kelley. She also knew that Tobin's career was now in her hands. Deciding between her heart and her friend was definetely one of the toughest challenges life had sent her.

********** 

Ashlyn couldn't keep her eyes off of Ali, she had not been in a relationship since she was started college. Everything was just easy one-nightstands, forgotten names and faces. Ali made her want something more stable, to be more committed.  

"Take a picture, it will last longer"

Had she been staring? "I'm not the photographer" of course she was.

"How's it going with her?" 

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared" Really, relationships confused the shit out of Ashlyn.

"She likes you, you like her. I don't think it's that hard to find the answer" Alex giving her advice, was like getting directions from a blind person. 

"That's my problem I don't I just like her, and that scares me." 

"Have you closed the deal with her?" 

"No, she wants to take things slow,  and so do I" slow? How had Ali in such short amount of time managed to get Ashlyn to put her walls down? Slow make her vulnerable.

"If she wants to take things slow that means that she plans on sticking around for a long while" 

"I really hope you're right" 

"You know I am, question is are you willing to wait? " 

"A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do"

“Even if that means the dry spell for a while? " 

“For her, even my whole life" 

Ashlyn had never given a more truthful answer. She had never been one to commit, and she had certainly never been this happy. Maybe she has, but this was a different kind of happy. Like a glowing happiness, one that came all the way from inside her heart, and not just a superficial one that she often got from getting laid. 

******* 

Kelley had long since left the event, she was currently sobbing into her-Hope's pillow. How could she be so naive? of course Hope wasn't interested in her in that way. She was a professional,  world-class surfer, men dreamed of a girl as perfect as her, women wished they were her, or with her.

Kelley was just Kelley, what could possibly make Hope want to be with someone like her? 

She should have known. 

Hope was completely unaware of the thoughts currently running through Kelley's head, and completely aware that the wrong move could send her friend's career down the drain. 

"What happened back there?" Tobin had been standing with Kelley and Sydney waiting for Hope to finish her interview, when everything happened. Kelley ran away just as Jerramy had connected lips with Hope.  Sydney went to follow after her, but Kelley made it clear that she along with Hope were the last people she wanted to see.

"It- it's complicated Tobin" Hope couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth, she knew Tobin will throw her career away in the blink of an eye, and if she and Kelley didn't work, everything will be in vain. 

"I just watched my friend's heart break, you better give me a better fucking answer than that"

"If it makes a difference,  my heart isn't better either" 

"Hope would you fucking talk to me, for once!"

"There's nothing to talk about Tobin, you wanted to know what being recognized is like, well here  have a good look. Welcome to the fucking big leagues Tobin!" 

"Did they make you do that? Hope they down own you,  you could-"

"They do! They fucking do and there's nothing I can do about it, it's to late" tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Hope Solo had done it again. She had single-handedly ruined the life of the most perfect human being she had ever met. "The only thing I think I’ll ever care about, is walking out of my life, before she is even in it."

"Then why aren’t you running after her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for being patient or whatever, I know I suck at updating but here it is finally :) it probably suck anyways..send me some feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interest on taking over the story?

"Ladies and gentleman your 2013 ASP Women’s world champion!"

The roar of the crowd  surrounding her was deafening,  the flashes of the cameras blinding and she is sure she might have a heart attack.

She can feel the cold sensation from the trophy against the skin of her palm, the heaviness she can feel lifting from her shoulders as she lifts the trophy above her head. And the crowd keeps yelling her name; she did it.

And then, they’re no longer screaming her name, but instead they’re screaming in panic. Running away from her, away from the beach.

She is trying to understand what’s happening, but then she sees it. The biggest wave  she’s ever seen, rising higher and higher, threatening to bury everything under. She should move. She should know run. There’s no point; the wave will eventually catch up to her.

"Tobin!"

The air in the room is not enough to fill her lungs; she is drowning. Or she was, the wave submerged her taking everything else in it’s path. It took her a few seconds to refocus, to catch her breath again.

"Are you alright?" That was Ali’s voice, she was sure of it. Half sure.

"Tobin, talk to me what’s going on?" Ali placed a hand on her shoulder, she could feel the contact so it was real. She could also feel the taste of salt water on her mouth; was that real too?

"I was drowning" she mumbled in a low voice, barely above a whisper. Ali gave her a quizzical look "I was drowning" she said a little more clearly. Ali raised an eyebrow in confusion,  tilting her head to the side. "In my dream- er, nightmare; I drowned"

Ali was kneeling in the bed, she took Tobin’s face with both hands, tilting it upwards slightly, just to be able to look her in the eye. “It was just a dream, you’re okay”

Tobin closed her eyes for a moment, trying to relax and nodded slowly.  Ali brushed back some of her hair over face, then leaned forward and softly kissed her lips.  Tobin kissed her back, and for a moment she felt relief wash over her. After a few moments Tobin laid back down and Ali followed resting her head on Tobin’s chest.

That was something about the relationship they shared, it wasn’t the first time they kissed, but it didn’t have to mean anything. They never saw each other in that way; they first time it happened it had been some sort of comfort thing for both, nothing else. 

"Thanks Ali, for everything."

"Don’t mention it"

Still Ali couldn’t help the slight sense of guilt she felt; no more friendly kisses.

********************************

She thought they were in the same page, she could have sworn than Hope had hinted interest in her more than once; it couldn’t have been her imagination.

She would admit that she didn’t had a lot of experience with relationships but she knew when someone was flirting with her; she flirted back and sometimes that would result in a one night stand.

That was way more easy than this; meet someone, feel the chemistry, spend the night in bed, it was just about fulfilling a physical need. Relationships though, those were something else, not knowing what the other feels, needs, and trying to not get hurt on the way….yeah she didn’t know how to deal with that.

It was kind of funny how in such a short time Hope had managed to become so important to her. She was an essential part of her day. Hope had her wrapped around her finger, she believed everything she said and did. If Hope had asked her to jump off the balcony promising she would catch her, she would have jumped.

The thing was Hope didn’t ask, but she still jumped. No wonder she crashed on the ground.

"Go away" The constant knocking on the door kept interrupting her thoughts, she needed to think a way to get over this.

"I can’t go, I need to take a shower and my clothes are in the room" Sydney leaned closer to the door trying to decipher the sound coming from inside. The door flew open and there she was. Kelley still wore the same outfit from the prior day, her hair was a completely mess and her eyes where red and puffy, but other than that she seemed fine. Sad, but fine.

"Here, now can you please leave me alone" Sydney barely managed to grab her bag when  Kelley was already closing the door on her face.

"Wait, wait!" Syd managed to put a foot in, blocking the door.

"Let it go!" Kelley insisted, pushing the door with more force; or the little force she had in her in the state she was in.

"NO! Kelley you need to come out of the room and listen to what Hope has to say, I’m sure-"

"And why should I do that huh? why should I listen to what are probably more lies? Why should I let her hurt me more?" Kelley could feel the tears threatening to fall, she refused to let them though. Specially in front of Sydney.

"Kelley please, you don’t know the whole truth" Sydney insisted walking further into the room. "I know you’re hurt and you feel betrayed but please just talk to her"

"I don’t want to talk"

"Then just listen, please! She is as broken as you are"

"I need time"

******************************

Hope had come back in the late afternoon, looking as broken as Kelley, but she didn’t move from her spot sitting on the couch until late at night when she went to stand outside the bedroom where Kelley was. The prior night she had fallen asleep with Kelley curled to her side, and now she was sure sleep wouldn’t find her tonight.

The morning found her sitting outside the room, still waiting for a signal that Kelley would talk to her. When she thought it was a decent time to awake Kelley she knocked on the door a few times, when she got no response she knocked again, and again and then a few more times.

Finally when she was ready to give up she knocked one more time and a faint “leave me alone” came from the room. It was progress, she knocked again and when she heard nothing she sighed. She was about to same something when Sydney came and knocked again before pushing Hope away from the door.

The door flew open a few seconds later and she caught a glimpse of freckled skin, she could almost throw herself her, but the hurt in her voice stopped her.

Kelley needed time, and she was willing to give her all eternity if it meant that at the end she would listen to her and hopefully forgive her.

*******************************

The store had been hectic all day, people came and went buying supplies for their beach days.  She was tired, stressed out and she hadn’t heard from Sydney all day.

Sydney. 

She was still not sure what was going on with them. By anyone’s standards, Syd was way out of her league. She had been witness of how she kept blowing people off left and right. Nothing could assure her that soon Sydney would realize that she could do better and leave her. She shouldn’t fall for her, it would break her. Maybe it was too late for that.

Too late to forget about someone like her. Someone that made her act and feel this way; like she needed her to stay alive. Someone that was constantly in her mind, the first thought in the early morning. Someone that could make her do anything in the blink of an eye.

The most precious thing in her live so far.

She was the only thing she wanted in the whole entire world. That’s what she was for her.

"Fuck"

***************************

Her time in Germany seemed so long ago, when it had been barely a week ago when she took that last picture there. She had stared at it for so long that she had memorized every single detail in the image. 

"I should thank you" A voice broke through the air "You and Ashlyn did a great job with that video, everyone loved it"

"Well Ashlyn did most of the job, so you should thank her" 

"Uhm you should take some credit too, you helped a lot" Tobin walked closer to Alex on the balcony. "Even though you didn’t want to at first" 

"Can we leave that behind" Alex pleaded,  "you’re welcome, it was a pleasure working with you. There; if that’s what you wanted to hear" 

Alex moved to go back inside their suite. Tobin annoyed her. Not because of the comments she always made to her, her cocky, overconfident answers to everything or her stupid grin always plastered on her face. 

No; it annoyed her the fact that Tobin knew perfectly well how to use all of that in her favor. How after her video was showcased she had a group of people surrounding her, an arm around a different girl every ten minutes and that really stupid grin being directed at her like she was challenging her to do something about it.  

And if she was honest with herself,  it annoyed her that Tobin could be this oblivious.  

"Why do you gotta  make me look so stupid all the time" 

"What, I didn’t-" Alex was confused.  

"You always run from me" Tobin pulled Alex by the wrist. "Nobody runs away from me " 

"I’m not running Tobin" 

"You’re not staying either" Tobin pulled her closer

If Alex didn’t know better she could swear there was a hint of alcohol in Tobin’s breath, but that couldn’t be because Tobin has to be in a competition soon, so she shouldn’t drink right?

The next two seconds were probably the world’s longest ones, the feel of Tobin’s lips just a breath away from her own, the minuscule movement from either one could bring them to point of no return or “Why don’t you like me?” 

Yup, there was definitely alcohol involved here. 

"You don’t like yourself" 

Alex missed Germany more than she ever thought she would.

**************************************

"What a day huh" 

"Yeah it was a day" Ali replied. "I can’t believe I missed it" 

"Missed what" 

"Hope,  I meant I’ve known her for a while now and I’ve seen her end relationships of years and she has never, ever acted this way after a break up she didn’t even date her" Ali kept looking at the horizon. 

"I think what affected them was not talking about what was going on between them.  Communication is key to everything." 

The sun was slowly tinting the clouds with different shades of pink and oranges, and the tides were slowly rasing more and more as the moons slowly but surely made her appearance. 

"Are we ever going to talk about us? Because I don't want to end up like them. I really care about you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in taking over the story?.

Her skin was as soft as she imagined it would be. Her touch burned, and wherever she stopped touching, felt cold. It was amazing.

She felt like she was flying, but the weight of her body on top of hers kept her grounded. She made her nervous, like she was in high school again, and it was her first time all over again. And who better than to experience that again than Ali.

"What are you thinking" Ali murmured from her neck, where she was undoubtedly leaving marks.

"You, and me" and it was true.

Ali stopped, she pulled back to look her in the eyes. All she saw was sincerity. If she had any doubts about this; that look alone washed them away. “Stop thinking, I’m right here and I want to stop thinking and start feeling.”

Ashlyn half smirked, she hadn’t planned on getting this far with Ali, especially in such short time. For half a second she considered taking advantage of the situation and giving into her passions; but one last thought passed through her head and she moved from underneath Ali.

"Ali, I- believe  me when I say that there’s nothing I would love more than to do this with you, but there’s a lot we need to talk about and I want to be clear about everything before we decide to go further into our relationship- or whatever this is- see I don’t even know for sure where we stand"

Ali smiled, if this is the Ashlyn that Kelley had warned her about then they had met different persons. Since their first night out in Hawaii Ashlyn had been nothing but honest, caring and gentle. Not the heartbreaker girl they made her out to be.

"Ashlyn believe me when I say" she chuckled, quoting Ash to make the atmosphere a little lighter; it worked because Ashlyn visibly relaxed. "that I would love nothing more than explore this" she motioned between them "us more. I care about you and I want this, you’re right there’s a lot to talk about but we have time. I’m not planning on going anywhere" She moved her hand atop Ashlyn’s  "And respect of where we stand. I thought you said you didn’t mind calling me your girlfriend."

"Just making you hadn’t changed your mind"

"You’re a dork"

And with that they went back to learning each other bodies. They did sleep together, but not _together_. Sleep just took over them, Ali resting on top of Ashlyn and Ashlyn’s arms wrapped protectively around her.

*******************************

So maybe she had one to many drinks at the beach event, and maybe not even the nap helped the alcohol levels in her body go down, and maybe that nightmare made her finish up that bottle she brought back with her, and maybe now that she was more sober than tipsy, she felt slightly guilty about her confrontation with Alex a couple hours before.

Tobin thought about going to apologize, but what was the point, Alex never gave her any chance for anything. In Alex eyes, Tobin was a self-centered, vain player that took nothing- except maybe surfing- seriously. Alex was only half wrong. 

Tobin thought about how any chance she thought she had back at the restaurant the day after the party, had been ruined as soon as she messed around with Kristie’s friend. What was her name; Jessi, Julie? Sigh; that was the problem she could care less about all those girls, she never planned on taking them seriously. For her is was only about the physical need. There was never a connection. Alex on the other hand had captured her attention the moment she looked into those eyes. Alex-

Alex was walking to the living room, blanket and pillow under her arm; muttering something under her breath. and tossing pillows around. She obviously hadn’t noticed Tobin’s slim figure laying on the opposite couch. Tobin cleared her throat to make her presence known. It didn’t work.

"Alex-"

"HOLY SH- TOBIN! OH MY GOSH! you scared the hell out of me!"

Tobin couldn’t help the small chuckle that escape her lips. “I apologize I didn’t mean to, I realized you didn’t noticed I was here so I though I would…” Tobin trailed off when she noticed Alex shifting a little uncomfortable.

"I’m sorry"

Alex looked up to Tobin and she knew by her expression that she wasn’t just apologizing for scaring her. She took a moment to _really_ look at her. She looked beyond the overconfident exterior, and tried to understand what was behind that. Who _really_ was Tobin?

"I know" Alex sat on the couch defeated. "and I’m sorry too, for what I said and for treating you like that"

“Can we start all over? I mean I think we both were too quickly to judge the other, and to be honest since we first met I thought we could be really good friends”

Good friends, right because Tobin is still Tobin; Alex thought to herself. Who was she kidding she wanted something more than a friendship, that’s what was bothering her. Not that Tobin was a player or that everyone found her attractive but the fact that Tobin didn’t see her as nothing but a friend.

“You’re right, I have been a jerk too and this constant battle to get on each other’s nerves is getting exhausting”

Tobin smiled. “Okay then we’ll start over” She got up from the couch and left.

Alex didn’t have time to be confused but how abruptly Tobin left when she was running into the room again grinning.

“Hello” Tobin said standing in front of Alex.

“Uhm, hi?” Now Alex was getting confused.

“I’m Tobin, Tobin Heath”

Alex chuckled, of course. “I’m Alex, Alex Morgan” and extended her hand to shake Tobin’s. “I’m enchanted to meet you”

“I’m enchanted to- wait did you just quote Taylor Swift?”

“Maybe I did, is that a problem?”

“I mean I don’t know if we can still be friends”

“What, now you’re going to tell me you’re not a Taylor Swift fan? How did you know it was her song?” Alex asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Tobin just shook her head in amusement. “You got me I’m a fan, but this stays between us got it?”

Alex nodded in agreement “Yay, our first best friends’ secret” and she stuck her pinky out to Tobin, who linked their pinkies together and looking at Alex straight in her eyes, with a small smile on her lips.

Then Tobin’s face turned a little more serious and she couldn’t help but think of how easy it really was to get along with Alex and she must have zoned out for a while because Alex started shaking their linked hands and asked what was going through her head. “Nothing, is just that I’m glad we can start over again, I really am Alex”

“Me too Tobin, me too”

It was funny considering how a couple of hours ago they tried to avoid each other as much as possible, but here they were standing in front of each other just taking each other’s presence in, until they heard a door open and they finally let go of and moved a couple of steps away.

“Guys I don’t know where I’m going to sleep tonight, Kelley basically took over our room I can’t even get my clothes out” Syd said plopping down on the couch with a heavy sigh. “I think I’m going to stay here on this couch”

“ oh no, look for your own couch I got here first” Alex said, quickly going over and pulling her pillow from under Syd’s head.

“why are you even sleeping on the couch? You have your own room idiot” Sydney stated in a _duh_ voice.

“well you see Ali and Ash are sleeping together on the bed I was sharing with Ash so now I’m left here bedless” Alex replied.

“Define sleeping?” Tobin asked somewhat amused because she knew Ali wouldn’t be caught in the act with someone of she could help it.

“They’re literally sleeping, like passed out, no funny business or anything” Alex clarified.

The other two girls slowly shook their heads in understanding.

“Well why don’t you go sleep with Tobin I’m sure she won’t mind sharing her room with you” Syd suggested, she knew there had been some tension between the two but she thought rooming together might help.

“uh why don’t you go, I know you said you slept on the couch, I think you need the rest more than I do specially with today’s event” Alex rambled a little. Is not that she didn’t want to be with Tobin but despite wiping the slate clean, she thought it was best if they let some time and space to let everything sink in.

“You’re right girl, I do need my rest” Syd then turned to Tobin “so what do you say? Want to share a bed with me, I promise I won’t cuddle with you unless you ask”

Tobin had to admit she was a little disappointed that Alex wasn’t going to be her roommate for the night but maybe it was for the best, besides she _was_ a cuddler and if Ali wasn’t going to be there it would be kind of awkward if Alex woke up to her cuddling her, and Syd was a different story “Sure dude, be prepare for some hardcore cuddling”

“Alright then all set” Syd got up and went to hug Alex “Good night babe, and good luck with the back pain tomorrow, Tobs I’m gonna go ahead and take bathroom privileges first ‘kay”

“I can’t really say no, just please don’t take forever” Tobin said to Sydney’s retreating figure, then turned to Alex “so I guess I should go too, uhm if you want you can go with Sydney and I’ll stay here” Tobin figured friends did nice things for the other.

“thanks but I kinda already set everything up” Alex smiled “besides you have to rest for tomorrow, I don’t want you to blame me when you suck tomorrow”

“I see how it is Morgan”  It really was easy to get along with her. “Good night Alex”

“Good night Tobin”

 And long after Tobin had closed her door, Alex was still awake wondering how this new friendship with Tobin was going to turn out.


End file.
